Un'amicizia tra esibizionisti
by darkroxas92
Summary: Kaito Kid è sempre stato famoso per essere un esibizionista… e finora è riuscito a portare a termine tutti i suoi furti. Ma se dovesse avere a che fare con un altro esibizionista, anche questi bravo in ciò che fa, riuscirà ad avere la meglio? Kaito Kid VS Great Sayaman! Nemici o alleati? Magia o energia? Ai posteri l'ardua sentenza.
1. Obiettivo superfurto

E finalmente eccomi qui con una fanfiction crossover tra due fandom che finora ho solo sfiorato in altre storie.  
Ebbene sì: questa storia sarà un crossover tra Dragon Ball Z e Magic Kaito 1412!  
Inizialmente era previsto solo il primo capitolo, tanto che la prima versione del titolo era banalmente "Kaito Kid VS Great Sayaman" (ero reduce dalla visione di "Batman V Superman" XD). Poi, una volta finita, non ero soddisfatto… e così ho scritto tutta una seconda parte, fino a farla diventare una fanfiction di sette capitoli. Non è una storia seria come le altre che ho scritto finora, è più comica che altro. Spero che il risultato sia di vostro gradimento ù.ù  
(Non ci dovrebbero essere spoiler, giusto qualche riferimento implicito agli ultimi episodi/capitoli di Kaito Kid e al secondo crossover tra Lupin III e Detective Conan)

* * *

"Resta fermo Kaito!" Urlò Aoko, alzando la scopa che teneva tra le mani e cercando di colpire il compagno di classe e vicino di casa, che per tutta risposta abbassò la testa all'indietro, riuscendo così ad evitare il colpo.  
"Sbaglierò, ma oggi mi sembri più violenta del solito." La prese in giro lui, scansandosi giusto in tempo per evitare una sedia che volò fuori dalla finestra dell'aula. "Non sarà per il fatto che Kaito Kid ha, ancora una volta, superato i piani di cattura di tuo padre?"  
"Quell'imbroglione ha barato, come al solito!"  
"Kuroba… Nakamori… io starei cercando di fare lezione…" Sospirò esasperata l'insegnante di matematica, mentre gli altri studenti ridevano per la oramai scenata giornaliera tra i due.  
"Scusi professoressa!" Esclamarono i due studenti, senza tuttavia smettere il battibecco.  
"Non è colpa mia se Aoko non ammette che suo padre non è in grado di catturare Kid. Però a parte lui, non si è lasciato scappare nessun ladro. Giusto Lupin III, ma lui non è mai stato preso da nessuno."  
A quello Aoko si fermò, sospirando.  
"Su questo hai ragione, quell'altro criminale ha procurato non pochi guai a mio padre. E anche a quel ragazzino… Come che si chiama?"  
"Edogawa Conan." Rispose Saguru. "Non si è ancora ripreso del tutto dalle ferite. Dopotutto gli hanno sparato e subito dopo si è ritrovato a saltare giù da un aereo che poi è esploso. Lupin gli avrà pure salvato la vita, però non poteva di certo guarirlo."  
Kaito annuì mentalmente, mentre sorrideva e chiedendosi come il famoso ladro internazionale avesse preso la sua piccola vendetta per aver usato il suo volto.  
"Ad ogni modo, mio padre ha finalmente capito che effettivamente non può farcela da solo contro Kid." Continuò Aoko, attirando l'attenzione di tutta la classe.  
"Davvero?" Fece un sorpreso Kaito, mentre anche Akako guardava incuriosita i due.  
"Già. Per questo dopo il suo ultimo annuncio di furto, mio padre ha accettato l'aiuto di una persona esterna, che si è offerta personalmente per catturare Kid."  
"E di chi si tratta? Dell'ennesimo detective proveniente dall'altra parte del pianeta? Abbiamo già Saguru per quel ruolo."  
"E tu quanto la finirai, Kid?"  
"Per l'ultima volta, non sono io. Anche se modestamente credo di potergli dare del filo da torcere per quanto riguarda l'abilità."  
"Non si tratta di un detective." Rispose Aoko, ignorando il litigio dei due amici. "Mio padre non mi ha detto molto, solo che si tratta di qualcuno per cui sarà impossibile non prendere Kid. Pare che finora non si sia lasciato sfuggire uno solo dei criminali che ha avuto di fronte, e questi sono stati tutti catturati nel giro di pochi secondi. Inoltre dice che ha sventato rapine di ogni genere, comprese quelle con bombe e sparatorie."  
"E chi sarebbe questo tizio, _Superman_?"  
"In quel caso allora Kaito Kid sarebbe _Batman_?" Chiese uno dei loro compagni, per poi voltarsi verso Saguru, che fece un colpo di tosse.  
"Beh, anche se si dovesse trattare di Superman, Kid si limiterebbe a tirare fuori la kryptonite. Quel ladro non teme nessuno." Ridacchiò Kuroba.  
Al suono della campanella, tutti cominciarono ad uscire, tranne Kaito, che venne fermato da Akako.  
"Che vuoi?" Chiese lui, cominciando a chiedersi se doveva temere un altro attacco da parte della strega.  
"Il _Dragon Eye_ che vuoi rubare…" Cominciò lei, dopo essersi assicurata che nessuno potesse sentirli. "Lascialo perdere."  
"Eh?"  
"Se andrai a rubarlo, stavolta non ne uscirai libero. Anche i miei poteri tremano di fronte a ciò che sta per succedere… è come se un demone ti stesse aspettando per prenderti. E credimi, io so bene di cosa sono capaci. Dopotutto, li ho già sfruttati più volte anche contro di te."  
Kaito sorrise. "Se bastasse quello a fermare Kid, sarebbe una delusione, no? Inoltre non si è mai tirato indietro dopo aver annunciato un furto. E anche se dovesse affrontare il re dei demoni, suo figlio, il suo allievo o quello che vuoi, riuscirà sempre a vincere."  
Akako sospirò mentre veniva superata dal compagno di classe. "Poi non ti lamentare quando verrai preso. Io ti ho avvertito."  
" _E ti ringrazio per questo, ma non posso mollare alla prima difficoltà."_ Pensò Kuroba. " _E poi, quanto potrà mai essere davvero pericoloso questo tipo? Non sappiamo nemmeno chi è."_

Kaito non dovette attendere molto per avere la risposta.  
Era a cena come al solito da Aoko, quando il programma televisivo che stavano guardando venne interrotto da un'edizione speciale del telegiornale.  
"Uh? Che succede adesso?" Domandò Kaito, finendo di mangiare la sua porzione di ramen, mentre anche l'amica si voltava verso la tv, che mostrò subito suo padre.  
A veder ciò il ragazzo sospirò mentalmente. Era solo la classica risposta della polizia al suo ultimo annuncio. Tuttavia, il sorriso che stavolta l'ispettore Nakamori stava mostrando lo incuriosì. Sembrava ancora più sicuro del solito.  
"Kaito Kid, so che mi stai ascoltando!" Cominciò lui, alzando un dito verso la telecamera. "Questa volta non avrai nessun scampo!"  
"Vuoi vedere che mio padre rivelerà a tutti il suo misterioso nuovo aiutante?" Fece Aoko.  
"Per troppo tempo hai preso in giro le forze di polizia, ed è giunta l'ora che tu venga fermato definitivamente! Per questo, in via del tutto eccezionale, abbiamo accettato l'aiuto di un civile, il quale tuttavia ci ha dimostrato di poterti prendere senza alcuna difficoltà!"  
"Dov'è questa persona, ispettore Nakamori?" Chiese un giornalista.  
"Già, vediamo questo Superman." Lo prese in giro Kaito, cominciando a bere un sorso d'acqua.  
Tuttavia si fermò a metà sorso quando l'ispettore fece un ghigno, per poi indicare sopra di lui.  
Immediatamente la telecamera si spostò, inquadrando una persona che indossava una tuta nera coperta da un gilet verde, con un vistoso mantello rosso che svolazzava dietro di lui e un casco arancione a coprirgli il volto, lasciando libera solo la bocca.  
Ma la cosa incredibile era il fatto che si trovava a una decina di metri d'altezza, sospeso nel vuoto.  
A vedere ciò Kaito sputò immediatamente l'acqua, sgranando gli occhi.  
"Cosa?!" Esclamò assieme all'amica d'infanzia, mentre la persona indicata da Nakamori cominciò a scendere verso terra, atterrando al suo fianco.  
Immediatamente, fece un giro su se stesso, per poi fermarsi in una posa ridicola con una mano che indicava verso l'alto.  
"Io sono Great Sayaman!" Urlò, con una voce chiaramente falsa.  
"Non ci credo… mio padre ha preso un buffone per catturare un buffone…" Mormorò incredula Aoko, mentre Kaito tirava un sospiro di sollievo. Era un vecchio trucco, lui stesso lo aveva usato in passato.  
"Sì, so cosa state pesando." Intervenne l'ispettore Nakamori, ridacchiando, per poi tornare serio. "Ma non si tratta di un trucco come quello usato da Kid! Questo ragazzo è realmente in grado di volare! E non solo!"  
"Ispettore." Lo interruppe Great Sayaman, sorridendo. "Credo sia meglio fargli vedere una dimostrazione delle mie capacità.  
"Oh, buona idea." Ammise lui, per poi allontanarsi di qualche metro, mentre di fronte a lui una decina di poliziotti cominciò a caricare la proprio pistola, per poi puntarla contro il tizio mascherato.  
"Che cosa vogliono fare?!" Esclamò Kaito, per la prima volta preoccupato.  
"Al mio tre, cominciate a fare fuoco." Ordinò l'ispettore, provocando subito l'agitazione tra i presenti, mentre il ragazzo rimase fermo al suo posto, incrociando le braccia.  
"Ispettore, che cosa-"  
"Uno… due… tre!" Urlò Nakamori, ignorando la domanda del giornalista.  
Immediatamente una raffica di proiettili investi il ragazzo, che continuò a restare al suo posto, incurante dei colpi che stava ricevendo.  
Dopo una decina di secondi, i poliziotti si fermarono.  
Con lo stupore di tutti i presenti, Great Sayaman era uscito perfettamente incolume.  
E con una sorpresa ancora maggiore, tutti potevano vedere chiaramente i proiettili a terra, tutti schiacciati su se stessi.  
In più, come bonus, Great Sayaman aprì una mano, lasciando cadere a terra altri cinque proiettili, anch'essi schiacciati.  
"Come potete vedere, sono perfettamente in grado di resistere ai proiettili. Oltre al fatto…"  
E mentre diceva ciò si diresse verso un lampione, afferrandolo con una mano. Poi, come se fosse stato un filo d'erba, lo sradicò dall'asfalto, per poi piegarlo e fare un nodo con esso, lasciandolo infine cadere a terra, facendo sentire chiaramente il rumore del metallo contro il cemento.  
"Solitamente sono contrario a mostrare la mia forza senza motivo, ma per questa volta ho deciso di non nascondermi. Questo Kaito Kid si diverte a prendere in giro le forze dell'ordine, continuando a commettere furti per poi limitarsi ad abbandonare in luoghi casuali la refurtiva. Io, Great Sayaman, non posso permettere che questo giochetto vada avanti! Per questo sfido Kaito Kid a rubarmi il Dragon Eye!"  
Dicendo ciò, dei fari illuminarono una teca dietro di lui, sopra la quale era poggiata una sfera arancione, al cui interno c'era una stella rossa a cinque punte.  
"So che finora non si è mai tirato indietro da un furto, quindi sono sicuro che si presenterà come da lui annunciato domani sera alle 22. Ti aspetto."  
Aoko a quel punto spense la televisione. "Quando l'ho visto, ho pensato che mio padre fosse impazzito, ma è evidente che stavolta Kid non ha speranze. Cos'hai da dire adesso, Kaito?"  
Kaito per tutta risposta restò a fissare impassibile la televisione, senza mostrare alcuna emozione. Internamente però stava sudando sette camicie.  
"Tuo padre ha davvero trovato Superman, eh?" Ridacchiò, alzandosi. "Beh, direi che non resta che aspettare e vedere come andrà a finire, no?"  
"Vuoi dire che stavolta verrai anche tu a vedere Kid all'opera?"  
"No, no, me ne starò comodo in camera mia a guardare la tv. È inutile stare in mezzo a migliaia di persone, sapendo che alla fine non vedrai niente."  
"Beh, però potresti venire con me domani pomeriggio a trovare mio padre. Chissà, magari potremo anche incontrare di persona questo Great Sayquelcheè…"  
"Sai, non è una cattiva idea. Anche se dubito che starà in mezzo a noi comuni mortali."  
Dopo aver ringraziato per la cena l'amica, Kaito si diresse subito a casa sua, per poi entrare nel covo di Kaito Kid, dove finalmente fece cadere la sua faccia da poker.  
"Bene… stavolta mi sa che sono fregato…" Mormorò, deglutendo, per poi scuotere la testa. "No Kaito, riprenditi! Non puoi cadere nei tuoi stessi trucchi! Non avrei mai pensato di dirlo, ma è ovvio che c'è una spiegazione a tutto quello che quel tizio ha mostrato di poter fare."

* * *

"Ciao papà!" Esclamò Aoko, cominciando a correre verso l'ispettore Nakamori, che sorrise non appena la vide.  
"Aoko! Non ti aspettavo prima di qualche ora. E ciao anche a te, Kaito!" Salutò lui, mentre l'amico d'infanzia di sua figlia alzava pigramente la mano per rispondere al saluto.  
"Allora pare che stavolta tu ce l'abbia fatta, eh?" Disse Kaito sorridendo, per poi guardarsi attorno. "Dovete fidarvi davvero parecchio di quel tizio, per lasciare il gioiello all'aperto, senza nessuna apparente forma di sicurezza."  
Infatti il suo sguardo era caduto sul Dragon Eye posto sopra al pilastro, come mostrato in televisione il giorno prima, con solo un gazebo a coprirlo.  
"Già! È stata una richiesta di Great Sayaman di lasciarlo incustodito da qualsiasi tipo di protezione non umana. Dice che non gli piacciono molto le cose troppo sofisticate… Ha parlato di qualche brutta esperienza con dei robot."  
" _Beh, lì siamo in due… Anche se dubito che anche lui abbia vissuto qualcosa di simile a me…"_ Pensò Kaito, ripensando al suo clone. "Ma non teme che possa essere proprio Kid sotto travestimento e che sia tutto un suo piano per rubare indisturbato il gioiello?"  
"Ti dirò, Kaito, che l'avevo pensato anch'io all'inizio. Tuttavia, sarebbe la prima volta che ruba a se stesso."  
"A se stesso? Ma credevo che il Dragon Eye appartenesse al vecchio Suzuki." Fece il ragazzo, sorpreso da quella rivelazione. Sperava che il vecchio imprenditore avrebbe architettato come al solito qualche sfida e che rifiutasse all'ultimo l'aiuto di Great Sayaman.  
"Lo era. Chiunque sia, dev'essere molto ricco, o avere qualche amico messo davvero bene. Ha acquistato il Dragon Eye in contanti, dicendo che era interessato ad esso e lo stava già cercando da un po'."  
A sentire ciò il senso di pericolo di Kaito si agitò.  
" _Possibile che anche quel tizio sia alla ricerca di Pandora? E che potrebbe essere proprio quello?"_ Rifletté, tornando a guardare il gioiello.  
Solo che stavolta c'era un ragazzo a fissarlo a distanza ravvicinata.  
"Ehi tu!" Lo richiamo immediatamente l'ispettore. "Allontanati! Non dovresti nemmeno essere qui!"  
"Eh, dice a me?" Rispose il ragazzo, voltandosi verso di loro e indicandosi.  
Aveva dei capelli neri tutti all'insù, i quali sembravano sfidare apertamente la legge di gravità, e indossava un paio di pantaloni rossi e una maglietta a maniche lunghe bianca, coperta da un gilet nero smanicato, con una spilla sopra che probabilmente indicava una scuola.  
"Sì, proprio a te! Questa zona è off limit per i civili!"  
"Mi scusi, non ne avevo idea. Ho seguito quei due ragazzi quando ho visto che stavano venendo qui. Sa, sono un fan di Great Sayaman e volevo vedere che cos'avrebbe sorvegliato."  
"Lei è mia figlia Aoko, mentre lui è Kaito Kuroba, un nostro vecchio amico di famiglia. Sono solo venuti a trovarmi. Come hai fatto a superare i controlli?"  
"Sono uno che passa inosservato."  
" _Con quei capelli?"_ Pensarono i tre assieme.  
"Quindi tu hai già sentito parlare di questo… Great Sayaman?" Domandò Kaito, chiedendosi se poteva approfittarne per ottenere qualche informazione in più.  
"Direi proprio di sì. Sapete, ha anche salvato più volte la vita alla mia ragazza. Non che lei sia proprio la classica ragazza sempre in pericolo."  
"Mi ricorda qualcuno…" Mormorò Kaito, per poi schivare con nonchalance un pugno da parte di Aoko.  
"Stai forse parlando di me?" Domandò lei, continuando a guardarlo male.  
"Oh sì, è proprio così!" Esclamò il ragazzo, portandosi una mano dietro la testa e ridacchiando. Quando finì fece un leggero inchino. "Il mio nome è Son Gohan. Piacere di conoscervi."  
"Piacere nostro. Dai, ti accompagniamo noi fuori di qui, così non dovrai rispondere a troppe domande dai colleghi di papà. Anche se questo non ti esime dal rispondere alle mie. Voglio sapere il più possibile su Great Sayaman, visto che sarà lui a prendere finalmente Kid!"  
"Potremmo fermarci a mangiare qualcosa. Siamo venuti qui subito dopo la scuola, ho un leggero languorino." Propose Kaito, mentre internamente ringraziava Aoko per star inconsapevolmente assecondando i suoi piani.  
Immediatamente la loro attenzione fu attirata dallo stomaco di Gohan, il quale brontolò rumorosamente.  
"Scusate… quando sento parlare di cibo mi succede sempre…" Ridacchiò lui.  
"Allora direi che è deciso!" Esclamò Aoko. "Ci vediamo dopo papà!"  
"Certo! E finalmente porterò Kaito Kid in centrale ammanettato!"

Kaito e Aoko ringraziarono di non essersi proposti di offrire da mangiare.  
" _Se dovessi pagare io, mi toccherebbe tenere la prossima refurtiva solo per saldare i debiti…"_ Pensò Kaito, guardando incredulo la pila di piatti che si stava accumulando davanti a Gohan, il quale mandava giù peggio di un aspirapolvere.  
"E-Ecco qui il prossimo…" Fece incredulo il proprietario dello stand di ramen dove si erano fermati, per poi cominciare a prendere alcuni piatti per lavarli.  
"F-Fame, eh? Da quanto tempo non mangiavi?" Domandò Aoko, cercando di ridacchiare.  
"Uh? Solo un paio d'ore, perché?"  
"Un paio d'ore? Da come mandi giù si direbbe che hai attraversato mezzo pianeta di corsa senza mai fermarti…" Commentò Kaito.  
Solo allora Gohan guardò i piatti vuoti di fronte a lui e finì velocemente quello cominciato. "Sì, forse ho esagerato un po'… Meglio finirla qui, non voglio approfittare troppo della disponibilità di Bulma."  
"È il nome della tua ragazza?" Chiese Aoko.  
"No, no, è un'amica di mio padre. È lei a pagarmi questo viaggio, tutto incluso." E per dimostrare il punto tirò fuori una carta di credito, che porse subito al proprietario dello stand.  
"Un'amica di tuo padre che ti fa un simile regalo? Immagino che non sappia che rischia il tracollo finanziario."  
"Nah, mangio molto meno di suo marito e di mio padre. Dovreste vedere loro. Anche se Vegeta ogni volta che mangia con noi la prende sul personale e si intestardisce sul voler mangiare a tutti i costi più di papà."  
"Per curiosità… che razza di metabolismo avete? Non sembri molto grasso per uno che, da quel che ci hai detto, mangia così praticamente sempre." Fece Kaito.  
"Faccio molta attività fisica. Abito in mezzo alle montagne e l'unica casa in zona è la nostra. Inoltre mio padre non è stato presente negli ultimi anni, quindi ho dovuto aiutare io la mamma e il mio fratellino Goten. Quindi tagliavo la legna, andavo a pesca-"  
"Non nominare quella professione maledetta!" Esclamò subito Kaito, rabbrividendo.  
"Scusa?"  
"Perdonalo, ma Kaito non riesce a sopportare nemmeno la vista del pesce e di tutto ciò che ha a che fare con esso." Intervenne Aoko, divertita.  
"Creature malefiche… ecco che cosa sono…"  
"Comunque Gohan, prima hai detto di essere un fan di Great Sayaman. Cosa sai dirci di lui? È sbucato fuori dal nulla per proteggere quel gioiello, che a quanto pare ha pure acquistato."  
"Beh, a dir la verità non so molto… Dove vado io a scuola è un po' una leggenda. È apparso all'improvviso e ha cominciato a sventare rapine, rapimenti e crimini così. Ha dimostrato subito di possedere poteri unici, come il fatto di saper volare."  
"Non sarà qualche trucco? Non so, dei mini razzi o qualcosa del genere…"  
"No, no, tutta opera sua. Lo ha dimostrato quando ha partecipato a un torneo di arti marziali che si è tenuto qualche tempo fa. Lì è dovuto apparire senza nessun oggetto che si poteva considerare in alcun modo pericoloso. Ha anche dovuto rinunciare al casco, sostituendolo con una bandana e degli occhiali da sole."  
"E come si è classificato?"  
"Beh, stava per vincere, ma per vari motivi il torneo è stato cancellato, lasciando così il titolo al precedente campione. Ma Great Sayaman non ha mai chiesto di finirlo. Dopotutto, credo avesse un motivo ben preciso per voler partecipare."  
"E la sua forza?" Domandò Kaito. "È davvero così forte?"  
"In una delle sue prime apparizioni ha piegato con due dita il fucile di un bandito. Perciò direi proprio di sì, anzi, probabilmente si trattiene la maggior parte delle volte. Dopotutto, lo hanno visto sollevare senza alcuna difficoltà e portare in volo un pullman pieno di passeggeri che rischiava di cadere giù in un burrone.  
"Cosa?! È così forte?!" Esclamò Aoko incredula, rispecchiando perfettamente come si sentiva realmente Kaito, che stava usando tutto il suo autocontrollo per mantenere la faccia da poker.  
" _E io dovrei affrontare un simile tizio?!"_ Urlò internamente. " _Non credo di riuscire a procurarmi in tempo della cryptonite! Sempre che esista, ovviamente…"_  
"Quindi non è mai stato battuto?" Domandò la ragazza.  
"Pare di no. Ma sicuramente dev'esserci qualcuno in grado di tenergli testa, anche solo per allenamento. Gira voce che abbia anche salvato il mondo assieme a dei suoi amici. L'unica cosa di cui molti si lamentano è la posa con cui si presenta. Inspiegabilmente non è apprezzata da nessuno."  
"Che cosa strana…" Rispose sarcastico Kaito.  
"Piuttosto, parlatemi di questo Kaito Kid. Ho sentito che è un ladro piuttosto particolare."  
"È solo un farabutto!" Replicò subito Aoko. "Sono anni che perseguita mio padre! Ha pure avuto la faccia tosta di sparire per anni, riapparendo dal nulla solo pochi mesi fa. E da allora non fa altro che continuare ad umiliarlo!"  
"Su Aoko, calmati. Dopotutto, Kid usa dei trucchi niente male."  
"Personalmente parlando, preferisco i tuoi." Rispose lei, distogliendo appena la testa.  
"Uh? Di che trucchi state parlando?"  
"Di magia!" Esclamò Kaito sorridendo, per poi muovere velocemente le dita, facendo apparire dal nulla un mazzo di carte. "O meglio, di prestidigitazione! Modestamente, me la cavo bene, anche se il mio sogno è quello di raggiungere la bravura di mio padre."  
"Mi sembri già piuttosto bravo! Sono sicuro che tuo padre è fiero di te!"  
Gohan si rese subito conto di aver detto la frase sbagliata, da come il sorriso di Kaito scomparve, mentre anche Aoko gli rivolse uno sguardo triste.  
"Mio padre è scomparso dieci anni fa durante uno spettacolo di magia. C'è stato un… un incidente e non ce l'ha fatta."  
"Oh… mi dispiace… Non ne avevo idea."  
Kaito fece un sorriso triste. "Ma credo che alla fine sì, sarebbe felice di ciò che sto facendo. Ancora oggi continuo a seguire le sue direttive per la magia."  
A quel punto Kaito guardò l'ora, per poi alzarsi. "Beh, direi che è meglio che vada. Jii mi ha chiesto di passare da lui oggi pomeriggio, ed è già tardi. Ci vediamo domani Aoko! E Gohan… spero di rivederti. Sei simpatico, sai?"  
"Lo stesso vale per te, Kaito. Chissà, magari passerò di nuovo in questa città in futuro… sembrano succedere cose assai interessanti."  
"A dir la verità questa città è solo un magnete di crimini e omicidi. Anche se questi ultimi fanno la fortuna di detective come Goro il dormiente." Ridacchiò Kaito, per poi allontanarsi.  
" _Speriamo che Jii abbia qualcosa che possa funzionare contro questo novello Superman… anche se ormai mi è chiaro che dovrò giocare tutto sull'astuzia, sperando che sia un tipo tutto muscoli e niente cervello…"_

* * *

Kaito Kid osservò tramite il suo cannocchiale Great Sayaman, in piedi al fianco della teca con il Dragon Eye.  
"Mi da sui nervi la sua sicurezza. Ma al suo posto probabilmente farei lo stesso…" Borbottò abbassando il cannocchiale e rimettendosi il monocolo. "Beh, vediamo un po' se l'esca funziona."  
Dopo aver detto ciò tirò fuori il suo smartphone, premendo immediatamente una sequenza di codici sullo schermo.  
Come programmato, il suo classico manichino gonfiabile venne lanciato da Jii dalla cima di un grattacielo poco lontano, cominciando ad attraversare i cieli, fino a passare davanti alla luna.  
Non ci vollero che pochi secondi prima che i fan e la polizia lo notassero, cominciando a indicarlo e facendo distogliere l'attenzione di Great Sayaman verso esso.  
"Perfetto… ci casca in pieno anche lui! Ora si allontanerà per prenderlo e-"  
Le parole gli morirono letteralmente in bocca quando il ragazzo mascherato alzò una mano, davanti alla quale si creò una piccola sfera di luce, che decollò a tutta velocità contro il pupazzo, scontrandosi contro esso ed esplodendo con forza tale da far alzare il mantello a Kid, oltre che fargli volare via il cilindro.  
"Stiamo scherzando?!" Urlò incredulo recuperando il cappello e rimettendoselo, vedendo la nuvola di fumo là dove c'era la sua copia cominciare a dissiparsi, rivelando solo pochi frammenti bruciati scendere lentamente a terra. "Può anche sparare raggi laser?!"  
"Tecnicamente sono sfere d'energia. Se avessi sparato un raggio, avrei rischiato di distruggere la luna." Rispose una voce alle sue spalle.  
Kid si voltò lentamente, ritrovandosi a fissare quello che era ormai sicuro sarebbe diventato il suo peggiore incubo.  
"Great Sayaman presumo." Fece, notando solo ora che era scomparso da dove si trovava prima. "Così sei anche veloce…"  
"Non era una grande distanza da percorrere. E tu eri troppo distratto dall'esplosione."  
"Vuoi uccidermi? Non hai esitato a far esplodere il mio pupazzo convinto che fossi io e-"  
"Non ho mai pensato che fossi tu." Lo interruppe subito l'altro. "Non aveva nessuna aura vitale attorno. Quindi o eri un robot o non eri tu."  
"Puoi anche sentire le auree delle persone?" Domando con un sorriso Kid, cercando di non scappare via, ben consapevole che probabilmente sarebbe stato inutile.  
"Proprio così… Kuroba."  
Sentendo ciò Kid spalancò gli occhi. "Come mi hai chiamato?"  
"È stato furbo da parte tua, lo devo ammettere. Ho tenuto sotto controllo la zona per tutto il giorno, immaginando che avresti tentato di fare un sopraluogo. Ma che tu fossi in realtà un amico della figlia dell'ispettore Nakamori… questo mi ha sorpreso."  
"E cosa te lo fa pensare?"  
"Te l'ho detto: percepisco le auree delle persone, e anche se mascheri volto e voce, non puoi alterare quella. La tua e quella di Kuroba sono identiche."  
"Allora è una fortuna che Kaito Kuroba in questo momento stia frequentando un raduno di maghi dall'altra parte del Giappone. Gli ho fatto trovare un biglietto qualche giorno fa, e lui è partito subito. Non è stato difficile sostituirmi a lui."  
Great Sayaman lo guardò con sospetto. "Quindi osi sfruttare anche l'aspetto di persone innocenti… Se le cose stanno così io, Great Sayaman, ti consegnerò alla giustizia!" E dicendo ciò si mise in posa come aveva fatto in televisione.  
"… Scusa la domanda, ma è proprio necessario agire così? No, okay, io ogni tanto metto su una scena, ma è solo per distrarre… cosa che non mi pare tu abbia bisogno di fare."  
"Che hai contro la mia posa?" Replicò lui, per poi abbandonare le braccia al suo fianco e abbassando la testa depresso. "Nessuno che l'apprezza… e dire che mi ci sono messo anche d'impegno. Chissà come faceva la squadra Ginew a incutere tanto timore… e loro erano in cinque…"  
Tuttavia Kid si concentrò sulla prima parte del suo delirio.  
"Quelle parole… oggi le ho già sentite." mormorò, ma venne comunque sentito dal suo avversario, che alzò nuovamente lo sguardo. "Sai, ho cercato informazioni sul tuo conto, ma non ho trovato nulla. Per il mondo tu non esisti. Eppure ti vanti di aver fatto cose eccezionali. Non ci ho fatto caso fino a poco fa, ma c'è stata una sola persona ad aver ammesso di conoscerti, anche se non di persona."  
Great Sayaman si fece serio. "Davvero?"  
"Già. E direi che abbiamo avuto la stessa idea… Son Gohan."  
I due restarono a fissarsi per qualche secondo, finché l'eroe non sospirò.  
"Dovrei smetterla di parlare troppo." Disse con la voce di Gohan. "Sei già la seconda persona che scopre chi sono per colpa dei miei sproloqui. Anche se la prima è diventata la mia fidanzata."  
"No, davvero, Superman non ti ha mai citato in giudizio per palese violazione di copyright? Magari adesso mi dirai che di solito indossi anche degli occhiali per sviare ulteriormente i sospetti, eh?"  
"Dici che sarebbe una buona idea? Detto da un maestro del travestimento, posso immaginare che sia così." Rispose lui con tono disinvolto.  
"Ma dillo che ce l'hai con la mia faccia da poker…" Borbottò Kid, per poi portare una mano in tasca.  
"Non vorrai provare a colpirmi con qualcosa, vero?" Domandò Great Sayaman. "Ormai dovresti aver capito che niente può farmi davvero male."  
"Vero, e non sono così stupido da provarci. Contavo sul fatto che tu fossi un tipo tutto muscoli e niente cervello, ma a parte il tuo slittamento, probabilmente dovuto alla poca esperienza, direi che non sei così. Quindi non mi resta che batterti in astuzia!"  
Dicendo ciò fece scivolare dalla tasca alcune palline, le quali non appena toccato terra cominciarono ad emettere del fumo bianco, che lo avvolsero completamente.  
Gohan non si fece impressionare, né si meravigliò quando, sparita la nube, Kid non c'era più.  
Gli bastò sentire le urla di gioia dei fan per capire che si era lanciato giù, probabilmente diretto verso il Dragon Eye.  
Sorridendo, scomparve nel nulla.  
Qualche decina di metri più in basso e in là, Kid volò grazie al suo deltaplano attraverso i pochi poliziotti presenti, passando così sopra la teca incustodita e prendendo al volo il gioiello, per poi tornare in alto.  
"Stavolta mi conviene arrendermi." Disse a se stesso, riguadagnando quota e girandosi verso la luna piena. "Controllo subito e poi lascerò perdere."  
"Controllare che cosa?" Chiese Great Sayaman, il quale era apparso come dal nulla al suo fianco, volando parallelamente a lui.  
"Se non fossi proprio qui non ci crederei…" Mormorò Kid, poco prima di venire letteralmente spazzato via da un colpo di vento generato da Gohan, che lo fece precipitare sul tetto di un palazzo.  
Kid rotolò per qualche metro, sentendo il deltaplano spaccarsi più volte, fino a fermarsi.  
Il Dragon Eye gli era scivolato di mano ed era rotolato poco lontano, dove venne preso da Great Sayaman, appena atterrato.  
"Sai, sono curioso… sei diverso da tutti gli altri ladri che ho incontrato finora." Disse, guardando il gioiello. "Commetti furti spesso e volentieri… ma ogni mese, quando c'è la luna piena, il furto è assicurato. I gioielli che rubi sono sempre rossi. E tutti loro vengono ritrovati il giorno successivo. E dato che stasera hai tentato di scappare subito dopo aver preso la refurtiva, dicendo tuttavia che lasciavi perdere, mi fa pensare che tu stia cercando qualcosa di preciso. Sbaglio?"  
Kid si rialzò, tenendosi una braccio dolorante. "Non credo che tu possa capire. Nemmeno il piccoletto può farlo, e con lui ho anche collaborato più volte."  
"Mettimi alla prova. Pensavo tu fossi un ladro comune, e visto che avevi puntato a qualcosa per me importante, volevo solo prendere due piccioni con una fava."  
Kid sorrise. "Le tue parole mi stanno confermando che quello che hai in mano è proprio il gioiello che sto cercando… E se è così, devo prenderlo. Non m'importa di finire in prigione, ma prima devo avere quel gioiello."  
"Le mie parole?"  
"Se è così importante da spendere un patrimonio per acquistarlo e fare tutto questo casino… Quel gioiello dev'essere per forza Pandora! Non è così?"  
Gohan sbatté le palpebre dietro il casco un paio di volte.  
"Pandora? Non sapevo fosse stato chiamata anche così." Disse, fissando il Dragon Eye.  
"Non vedo per quale altro motivo tu possa essere così interessato." Fece Kaito Kid, alzando la sua pistola spara carte. "Ma io devo distruggerla a tutti i costi!"  
"Ehi ehi ehi!" Esclamò subito Great Sayaman. "Aspetta un secondo! Non puoi distruggerla!"  
"Per quella maledetta pietra mio padre è morto. E anch'io sono ricercato da persone ben più pericolose della polizia. Ma credo che tu lo sappia già… visto che sicuramente lavori per loro."  
Gohan lo guardò esterrefatto. "Probabilmente non mi crederai… ma non ho la più pallida idea di che cosa tu stia parlando. Ma non posso assolutamente lasciarti distruggere questa Sfera del Drago."  
Fu il turno di Kid di restare sorpreso. "Sfera del Drago?"  
Gohan fece per rispondere, salvo vedere diversi elicotteri avvicinarsi a loro.  
"Credo sia meglio continuare questa discussione altrove." Fece, avvicinandosi a Kid e prendendolo per un braccio.  
Prima che il ladro se ne rendesse conto, i due si ritrovarono ad attraversare a tutta velocità i cieli di Tokyo e nel giro di pochi secondi atterrarono in mezzo a un campo fuori città.  
"Scusa, ma sfortunatamente non sono mai riuscito a imparare il teletrasporto da mio padre." Fece Great Sayaman, togliendosi finalmente il casco. "Siamo stati troppo impegnati ad allenarci e dopo… beh, diciamo che saltare in aria nell'aldilà non ha aiutato molto mio padre ad essere più presente."  
Kid lo guardò incredulo. "Come scusa?"  
"Lunga storia… diciamo solo che mio padre ha avuto a che fare con l'aldilà qualche volta… ancora adesso ogni tanto ci torna per allenarsi."  
"Stiamo pensando allo stesso aldilà? Quello pieno di spiriti con aureola in testa e ali?"  
"Hanno solo l'aureola. Le ali sono un'invenzione. Non è poi così male come posto, ma sinceramente consiglio a chiunque di starci lontano il più possibile."  
"Ti prendi gioco di me, vero?" Domandò dopo qualche secondo Kaito.  
"No, no. Ci sono stato anch'io poco più di un anno fa. Assieme a praticamente tutta la popolazione della Terra, ad essere sincero…"  
"Okay, sei pazzo. Sei forte, hai incredibili poteri, sei intelligente, ma sei anche totalmente pazzo."  
Gohan ridacchiò, per poi farsi serio e mostrargli il gioiello. "Dimmi, questa Pandora di cui parli… perché vuoi distruggerla?"  
Kaito Kid gli restituì lo stesso sguardo. "Immagino ormai avrai capito che non sono lo stesso Kaito Kid che l'ispettore Nakamori tentò di arrestare anni fa. Il Kaito Kid originale altri non era che mio padre. Ma quasi nessuno era a conoscenza di ciò. Io stesso, fino a poco tempo fa, lo ignoravo. Cominciai a seguire le sue orme per cercare di capire il perché agisse così, e lo ammetto, per un po' di divertimento. Fino a quando non venni a sapere di Pandora."  
"Deduco che tuo padre fosse già sulle sue tracce."  
"Esatto. Proprio come me, anche lui voleva trovarla, impedendo così ad altri di usarla."  
"Usarla? In che senso?"  
"Personalmente trovo la storia ridicola, ma dubito che una potente organizzazione segreta sia disposta a tutto pur di impossessarsene se non fosse vera. Compreso uccidere chiunque osi ostacolarli. Proprio come fecero con mio padre."  
Great Sayaman restò in silenzio per qualche secondo.  
"Avevo intorno ai cinque anni quando la mia infanzia finì." Cominciò l'eroe. "Mio padre morì per fermare suo fratello, e io venni subito dopo rapito da un vecchio nemico di mio papà, il quale decise di sfruttarmi e allenarmi per uccidere i compagni di mio zio, il quale prima di morire ci rivelò che sarebbero giunti per vendicarlo. La realtà era ben diversa. Sarebbero sì arrivati… ma solo per questa." E dicendo ciò il Dragon Eye. "Non hai ancora risposto alla mia domanda: cosa può fare Pandora?"  
Kid sospirò. "Donare l'immortalità."  
Gohan sorrise. "Ed era proprio quello che cercavano quelle persone. Nella battaglia contro di loro, morirono quasi tutti gli amici di mio padre, compreso il mio maestro, verso il quale alla fine mi ero affezionato."  
"Sindrome di Stoccolma, eh? Ti avrà trattato bene immagino."  
"Prima dimmi che cosa consideri per 'bene'. Mi ha abbandonato in mezzo alle montagne per sei mesi, circondato da mostri pericolosi e armato di una semplice spada. E i sei mesi successivi mi addestrò personalmente, facendomi vivere in un piccolo inferno. Non per niente suo padre era considerato il re dei demoni."  
"Ah…" Fu l'unica cosa che riuscì a dire Kaito, ricordandosi le parole che aveva rivolto ad Akako il giorno prima. Ma si riprese subito. "Aspetta, quindi ammetti che quel gioiello è realmente Pandora?!"  
"Sì e no. Effettivamente, con questa è possibile ottenere l'immortalità… ma da sola non è sufficiente."  
Dopo aver detto ciò si portò una mano in tasca, per poi tirare fuori una piccola capsula. Schiacciò un tasto sopra essa e la lanciò per terra.  
Con un piccolo sbuffo, al suo posto apparve un cuscino, sopra il quale c'erano altre sei sfere identiche al Dragon Eye, con l'unica differenza che il numero di stelle al loro interno variava, fino ad arrivare ad averne sette. E sopra di esse c'era uno strano apparecchio, simile a un vecchio orologio da taschino.  
"Le sette Sfere del Drago." Spiegò Gohan. "Sette sfere magiche in grado di esaudire qualsiasi desiderio. Rendere immortali, riportare qualcuno in vita, dominare il mondo… Ci sono ben pochi limiti."  
Kaito a quel punto abbandonò del tutto la sua faccia da poker, guardando esterrefatto Gohan. "S-Stai scherzando, vero?! Non possono esistere delle cose del genere! Nemmeno la lampada di Aladino poteva tanto! E si parla di un oggetto inventato!"  
"Incredibile, vero? Eppure è così. Mio padre è stato riportato in vita grazie ad esse, come anche tutti gli altri abitanti della Terra… Beh, della mia Terra almeno."  
"Prego?"  
"Un anno fa è successo un piccolo incidente." Continuò Gohan. "Io e mio fratello Goten, assieme a Videl, abbiamo radunato le Sfere del Drago. C'era stato un piccolo incidente e buona parte di una città era stata distrutta in seguito. Sfortunatamente… mio fratello, prima che chiedessimo il nostro desiderio, scherzando mi chiese se mi sarebbe piaciuto vedere altri mondi… e io risposi che più che vedere altri mondi, mi sarebbe piaciuto vedere qualche realtà alternativa."  
"No, non dirmelo…" lo interruppe Kaito, portandosi una mano sul volto. "Queste sfere hanno esaudito il desiderio sbagliato…"  
Gohan ridacchiò. "Già. E così mi ritrovai qui. Ovviamente cercarono subito di riportarmi a casa, ma non fu possibile. A quanto pare, è possibile viaggiare solo dal mondo in cui viene espresso il desiderio. Uno dei pochi limiti di cui ti parlavo prima. Allora, dopo aver sentito velocemente i nostri amici, decisero prima di inviarmi una carta di credito con cui pagare ovunque senza problemi, usando i soldi di Bulma. Poi desiderarono di mandarmi qui le sette sfere, così da poter esaudire io stesso il desiderio."  
"E cos'è successo?"  
"Beh, ci sono ovviamente delle condizioni. Ad esempio, c'è un limite di tre desideri per volta, dopodiché le sfere si disperdono per tutto il pianeta e diventano inutilizzabili per un anno. Oltre al fatto che non è possibile riportare indietro i morti più di una volta. Essendo già al terzo desiderio, le sfere non appena giunte qui si sono disperse lungo tutto il pianeta. E così sono rimasto bloccato qui per un anno. Quando sono diventate nuovamente utilizzabili, sono partito alla loro ricerca."  
"Fino ad arrivare qui, dove entrambi abbiamo messo gli occhi sullo stesso oggetto."  
"Proprio così. Mi dispiace deluderti, ma essendo qui da solo un anno, non possono essere loro il gioiello che stai così disperatamente cercando… Kuroba Kaito."  
"Ti ho già detto che non-"  
"Tranquillo, non lo dirò a nessuno. Ma credi davvero che sia così facile imbrogliare un altro personaggio mascherato? E poi, le informazioni coincidono. Kaito Kid e Kaito Kuroba hanno entrambi perso loro padre anni fa… Insomma, non c'è bisogno di fingere. E poi, tra poco me ne andrò."  
"Vuoi dire che vuoi chiedere qui il tuo desiderio?"  
"Esatto. Non potevo di certo farlo in città. Sarebbe scoppiato il panico. Beh, non che qui non succederà."  
"Perché, che diamine succederà?"  
Gohan non rispose, limitandosi a poggiare la settima sfera affianco alle altre.  
Immediatamente esse cominciarono a lampeggiare.  
"Eh?"  
"Non spaventarti troppo adesso." Fece il ragazzo sorridendo, per poi alzare le braccia verso l'alto. "Appari, Drago Shenron!"  
Non appena concluse la frase le sette sfere restarono accese, mentre il cielo sereno sopra di loro cominciò a venire coperto da delle spesse nuvole nere, le quali furono immediatamente attraversate da decine di fulmini.  
La luce delle sfere a quel punto convogliò verso l'alto in un unico raggio dorato, il quale cominciò a prendere la forma di un gigantesco drago verde, il quale continuava a uscire dalle sette sfere, come se fosse infinitamente lungo.  
"Q-Q-Questo… non è possibile…" Indietreggiò Kid, incredulo di fronte a quello spettacolo, mentre il muso del drago si fermava sopra di loro.  
"Eccomi! Allora, quali sono i desideri che intendete esprimere? Parlate!" Ruggì il drago.  
"Dimenticavo di dirti che le sfere in realtà servono solo per evocare il Drago Shenron. È lui ad esaudire i desideri." Fece Gohan, sorridendo.  
"Potevi anche dirlo prima! Almeno non correvo il rischio di chiedere subito un cuore nuovo!"  
"Ebbene, che cosa desiderate?" Domandò di nuovo Shenron  
"Meglio non perdere troppo tempo. Tra poco arriveranno le forze di polizia. Qui sembrano molto più attive che da me." Fece Gohan, sentendo delle sirene cominciare a suonare. "Drago Shenron! Puoi esaudire due o tutti e tre i desideri nello stesso momento?"  
"Sì, posso farlo. Che cosa desiderate?"  
Great Sayaman guardò Kaito. "Mi rendo conto di averti creato un po' di disturbi. A me bastano due desideri, uno per tornare a casa e un altro per portare con me le sfere. Tu cosa desideri?"  
"Eh?!" esclamò incredulo il ladro. "Vuoi davvero farmi esprimere un desiderio?!"  
L'eroe annuì. "Non credo chiederai qualcosa di pericoloso. Potresti chiedere di avere Pandora tra le mani… o potresti chiedere che tuo padre torni in vita."  
Kaito spalancò gli occhi. Poteva farlo? Avrebbe potuto rivedere davvero suo padre?  
Fece per aprire la bocca ma poi si fermò.  
"No… non posso farlo." Disse infine, sorprendendo Gohan.  
"Perché?"  
Kaito sorrise. "Non sarebbe giusto. Sono un ladro gentiluomo, perciò ho le mie morali. Non posso chiedere di avere il gioiello a cui tanto ambisco senza fare alcun sforzo, e allo stesso modo non mi sognerei mai di rubare alla morte qualcosa." Disse. "Perciò non prendertela male Gohan, ma rifiuto l'offerta. Tuttavia, penso di avere un modo diverso per usare questo desiderio."  
"Ossia?"  
"Beh, semplicemente, è possibile far dimenticare tutto ciò che riguarda te e le Sfere del Drago? Domani mattina, in tutto il mondo, le foto di questo drago saranno sulle pagine dei giornali e televisori. E credo sia meglio che tutta questa faccenda venga ignorata. Anche per il nome di Kaito Kid. Non mi piace che si sappia che alla fine non sono riuscito a commettere un furto. Ho una certa reputazione, sai?"  
Gohan annuì. "Sì, capisco perfettamente. Va bene, come vuoi. Sai, mio padre ti avrebbe senz'altro dato una pacca sulla schiena per questo."  
"Se è davvero più forte di te, rifiuto. Come minimo dovrei dire addio a qualche costola."  
Great Sayaman scoppiò a ridere. "Sì, hai ragione. Va bene, allora andiamo. Drago Shenron, ecco i miei desideri! Prima di tutto, voglio che mi riporti a casa mia! Poi voglio che tu e le sette sfere mi seguiate! E infine, desidero che tutti gli abitanti di questo pianeta, ad esclusione di Kaito Kuroba, dimentichino completamente la mia e la tua esistenza, assieme a tutte le prove!"  
"Cosa?!" esclamò Kaito. "Perché mi hai escluso dalla lista?!"  
"Beh, in questo modo anche stasera avrai rubato qualcosa. Tu solo saprai di un evento che probabilmente non si ripeterà mai nella storia di questo mondo. Così avrai rubato un ricordo, qualcosa che ben pochi ladri possono vantarsi di aver fatto, no?"  
Kaito restò a guardarlo incredulo per qualche secondo, per poi sorridere. "Ben detto! Ma stavolta credo che terrò per me la refurtiva. E chissà, forse un giorno potremmo rivederci."  
"Se qualcuno sbaglierà di nuovo ad esprimere il desiderio, potrebbe anche succedere."  
"Molto bene!" Li interruppe il drago Shenron. "I tuoi desideri verranno esauditi! Addio!"  
Il drago si dissolse immediatamente nel nulla, mentre Gohan e le sette sfere, assieme allo strano orologio e al cuscino su cui erano poggiate si sollevarono in volo.  
"Fino ad allora… addio, Kaito Kid!" Lo salutò Gohan, alzando la mano in un saluto.  
"Addio, Great Sayaman. Direi che questo nostro scontro si è concluso con un pareggio."  
Nessuno dei due riuscì a dire altro che Gohan, assieme alle sfere e al resto, sparì nel nulla.  
Le nuvole nel cielo scomparvero all'instante, e dopo pochi secondi le sirene si spensero.  
"Povero ispettore… si starà chiedendo che cosa ci fanno lui e la polizia in tenuta anti Kid." Ridacchiò il ladro, per poi fare un giro su se stesso, avvolgendosi con il mantello. Non appena concluse il giro dei suoi vestiti di Kaito Kid non era rimasta più traccia, lasciando un Kuroba Kaito in mezzo al nulla.  
"Bene… adesso vediamo di capire come tornare a casa." Mormorò, sospirando. "Forse avrei almeno dovuto chiedere a Gohan se poteva riaccompagnarmi in città prima di sparire…"

* * *

"Insomma Kaito! Muoviti!" Esclamò Aoko, guardando sconsolata l'amico, il quale si stava letteralmente trascinando verso scuola, facendo numerosi sbadigli lungo la strada.  
"Arrivo, arrivo… cavoli, sei così attiva oggi…"  
"E tu sembra che sei stato sveglio tutta la notte. Scommetto che sei rimasto a guardare qualche spettacolo di magia su internet."  
" _No, ho dovuto camminare da fuori città fino a casa, visto che a causa del furto di Kaito Kid tutte le linee notturne erano state soppresse. E la cancellazione della memoria non le ha ripristinate…"_ Pensò. " _Sono totalmente esausto."_  
Lentamente Kaito entrò nell'edificio scolastico, fermandosi davanti al suo armadietto per cambiare le scarpe. Ma con sua sorpresa non appena lo aprì una busta scivolò fuori.  
"Uh? E quella di chi è?" Domandò curiosa Aoko, guardando l'amico prenderla e aprirla.  
Immediatamente un sorriso apparve sul suo volto. "Ma tu guarda… davvero un bel gruppo."  
La sua amica si avvicinò, vedendo così che Kaito teneva tra le mani una foto di un ragazzo dai capelli neri, circondato da una decina di persone.  
"Chi è?"  
"Un amico. A quanto pare deve aver trovato un modo per farmi avere la foto della sua famiglia. Se n'è dovuto andare in fretta e furia."  
"Ed è tornato qui solo per lasciarti una foto senza salutarti? Che maleducato!"  
"Credo abbia chiesto aiuto a un suo amico. Mi ha detto che conosceva qualcuno in grado di fare qualsiasi cosa. Un vero e proprio drago, si potrebbe dire così."  
"Sì, certo, certo… Scommetto che era un altro appassionato di trucchi magici proprio come te."  
Kaito restò indietro. "Già… ma i suoi erano decisamente più reali dei miei." Mormorò con il sorriso sulle labbra. "È un peccato che non sia rimasto più a lungo. Mi sarebbe piaciuto imparare a volare."


	2. A volte la magia può avere risultati…

**Capitolo 2: A volte la magia può avere risultati… imprevisti!  
** Kaito Kuroba sbadigliò sonoramente.  
"Kaito! Cerca almeno di mostrare un po' di interesse!" Lo riprese subito Aoko, guardandolo male.  
"Che cosa posso farci? Mi sono appena sorbito tre ore di una noiosissima conferenza scientifica, di cui se ho capito cinque cose su cento è un miracolo."  
"Non dire così. Hai idea di quanto sia stato difficile riuscire a convincere il dottor Agasa a farci vedere le sue invenzioni? Mio padre ha dovuto pregarlo per mesi, con la promessa di non rivelarle a nessuno!"  
"Sì, sì, lo so…" Rispose il ragazzo, sospirando. " _Anche se mi chiedo il perché lo stile sia molto simile a quello dei gadget che mi fa trovare Jii…"_ Aggiunse mentalmente.  
"Il dottore è piuttosto geloso delle sue invenzioni. Ha sempre paura che possano essere usate per scopi malvagi." Fece una voce acuta, che richiese tutto l'autocontrollo del ladro per non mostrare un tic nervoso.  
"Piuttosto, Aoko… ricordami perché ci siamo portati dietro questo moccioso per prendere un gelato?" Domandò, guardando Conan Edogawa, il quale stava mangiando sorridendo una coppa di gelato.  
"Perché ce l'ha chiesto il dottor Agasa. E poi anch'io avevo voglia di un gelato." Replicò lei.  
"Non sarai innervosito dalla mia presenza, vero Kaito-san? O ci stai nascondendo qualcosa?" Continuò con la stessa voce Conan.  
" _Piccolo- No, pessima scelta di imprecazione. Questo qui è tutto tranne che piccolo."_ Pensò Kuroba, per poi sospirare.  
"Io? Certo che no! Non sono mica come te che adora andare in giro a ficcare il naso ovunque. A proposito… che strano."  
"Che cosa?" Domandò Aoko.  
"Il fatto che sia ancora tutto normale. Da quel che ho sentito, ogni volta che c'è questo bambino ci scappa almeno un morto o alla meglio un rapimento."  
"Kaito! Non è una cosa bella da dire!" Gli urlo subito contro la sua amica, mentre Conan ridacchiava nervosamente, non potendo smentire la questione.  
"Vedi? Neanche lui lo nega! Sinceramente, sono sorpreso che Kid non sia ancora stato una delle sue vittime."  
"Parli come se fossi io ad uccidere…" Replicò Conan, usando un tono leggermente più maturo.  
Ma prima che uno dei tre potesse dire altro, un pacco atterrò silenziosamente sul loro tavolino.  
"Eh?" Esclamarono tutti assieme dopo pochi secondi.  
"E questo da dove arriva?" Chiese Kaito, guardando con sospetto il pacco, mentre sia lui che Conan si guardavano intorno.  
"Che sia opera di Kid?" Azzardò Aoko, attirando lo sguardo degli altri due. "Magari ci ha visto qui tutti assieme e ha deciso di mandarci direttamente l'avvertimento del suo prossimo furto."  
"Dubito fortemente… E poi usa un bigliettino, non un pacco." Rispose Kaito, ben sapendo che non era stato lui a mandare quel pacco.  
"Potrebbe anche aver deciso di cambiare. Insomma, dopo un po' diventa noioso usare sempre lo stesso trucco, no?"  
"Conoscendo Kid, non credo cambierebbe stile. Ma è anche vero che potrebbe essere un pacco con all'interno uno dei suoi giochi di prestigio." Osservò Conan.  
"Beh, direi che non possiamo fare altro che aprirlo!" Esclamò la ragazza, sciogliendo subito i nodi.  
"Aoko, no!" Urlò subito Kaito.  
Ma la sua amica non si fermò in tempo. Non appena l'ultima stringa della corda che teneva chiuso il pacco si sciolse, tutti e tre vennero avvolti da una nuvola di fumo.  
Quando si dissipò, non c'era più alcuna traccia di loro.  
"Beh, mi dispiace per il ragazzino e Aoko…" Fece una voce, poco prima che Akako uscisse allo scoperto. "Ma almeno finalmente ho avuto la mia vendetta contro Kid."

Kaito, Aoko e Conan cominciarono subito a tossire, alzandosi in piedi e cercando di uscire da quella nube di fumo.  
"Te lo avevo detto che non era nello stile di Kid!" Esclamò Kaito scocciato.  
"E come potevi esserne certo?"  
"Poteva anche essere un pacco bomba. Ci è andata bene." Aggiunse Conan, mentre il fumo iniziava finalmente a sparire.  
Ma non appena questo avvenne, tutti e tre sgranarono gli occhi. E non furono i soli.  
Infatti furono altrettanto sorpresi anche i cinque ladri che gli stavano (involontariamente) puntando contro i loro mitra.  
"Ehm… salve?" Fece Kaito, mettendo su la sua faccia da poker, analizzando velocemente la situazione.  
Si trovavano all'ingresso di quella che sembrava una banca, come confermavano anche i sacchi pieni di soldi tenuti in mano dai tizi mascherati e dalla decina di poliziotti che gli stavano puntando contro le pistole. E gli bastò uno sguardo per capire che anche Conan era giunto alla sua stessa conclusione.  
"Visto?!" Esclamò di colpo Aoko, facendolo sobbalzare. "È senza dubbio opera di Kid! Chi altri poteva metterci in una situazione del genere?"  
"In questo momento la lista potrebbe essere piuttosto lunga…" Commentò Conan, deglutendo e portando una mano sulla sua cintura.  
Ma prima che potesse fare qualcosa, il ladro di fronte a lui si ritrovò schiantato contro il muro dell'edificio, e al suo posto c'era uno stivale bianco con la punta arancione.  
"Scusate il ritardo!" Esclamò la voce della sua proprietaria.  
Si trattava di una ragazza che indossava un paio di pantaloni viola, con sopra un gilet verde acqua e un vistoso mantello arancione.  
Kaito gemette nel vedere il famigliare casco che l'avvolgeva dal naso in su, anche se questi aveva un cuore giallo sopra e il colore della visiera era blu.  
"È Great Saiyagirl!" Esclamò spaventato uno dei ladri, cominciando a sparargli contro e facendo urlare per la paura Aoko.  
Ma con loro sorpresa, la ragazza evitò facilmente tutti i proiettili, per poi volare contro l'uomo e mettendolo fuori gioco con un solo pugno allo stomaco.  
A quel punto gli altri la fissarono per un paio di secondi, per poi buttare le armi e i soldi a terra e alzare le mani in segno di resa.  
"Oh, allora ogni tanto succede." Fece sorpresa l'eroina, sorridendo. "Credevo fosse una prerogativa di tutti i criminali non arrendersi mai."  
"S-Sono io… o quella ragazza sarebbe un'avversaria non da poco anche per Ran?" Commentò Conan, deglutendo nel guardare la crepa nel muro creatasi dopo l'impatto con la testa del ladro.  
Ma la sua attenzione fu subito attirata da Kaito, il quale era visibilmente sbiancato.  
"No… No, no, no, no, no, no, no!" Mormorò lui a bassa voce. "Per piacere, ditemi che questo è solo un incubo…"  
"Kaito?" Lo chiamo Aoko, mentre Great Saiyagirl si avvicinava a loro.  
"Tutto bene? Scusatemi, non mi avevano detto che c'erano anche degli ostaggi e-"  
Non concluse la frase che venne subito presa per le spalle da Kaito.  
"Per piacere, dimmi che non hai nulla a che fare con Great Sayaman!" Esclamò implorante.  
"Sarebbe il mio compagno… perché questa reazione?"  
"Great Sayaman?" Ripeté Aoko. "È un tuo amico?"  
A sentire ciò l'eroina la fissò sorpresa. "Non sai chi è?"  
"Se lo sapessi non lo avrei chiesto, no?"  
"Saiyagirl! Eccomi! Scusa per il ritardo ma- Kaito?!"  
A interrompere la discussione era stato Great Sayaman, il quale arrivò in volo in quel momento, fermandosi a mezz'aria non appena vide il ladro gentiluomo.  
"Sta volando!" Urlarono assieme Conan e Aoko, mentre Kaito lasciò andare l'eroina, che guardò alternativamente lui e il compagno.  
"Immagino che sia successo il contrario, vero?" Fece subito Kuroba. "A meno che questa volta tu non ti sia mosso con città e tutto il resto."  
"Già, direi che è così… Però è strano, il cielo non ha cambiato colore, quindi Shenron non centra."  
"Sa di Shenron?" Esclamò sorpresa Great Saiyagirl. "Ma come-"  
"Ti ricordi quell'avventura che ho avuto un paio di anni fa per colpa di Goten? Beh, è lui che mi ha aiutato a ottenere l'ultima sfera."  
La ragazza restò in silenzio per qualche secondo.  
"Vuoi dire che è quel l-"  
Kaito le mise subito una mano sulla bocca. "Quell'incredibile mago in grado di aiutare chi ne ha bisogno e-"  
Il ragazzo non riuscì a concludere la frase che si ritrovò a volare spinto dalla forza dell'eroina, che colta di sorpresa aveva reagito d'istinto e l'aveva sollevato di peso e allontanato. Per sua fortuna Gohan lo prese prima di fare una rovinosa conoscenza con l'asfalto.  
"Devi scusarlo, tende a prendersi troppe libertà quando si parla di lui." Fece guardando la compagna. "E ti avevo detto di non fare troppi sforzi nelle tue condizioni."  
L'eroina si portò una mano sulla pancia. "Sei troppo apprensivo. Posso ancora fare qualcosa finché faccio attenzione."  
A quello scambio Kaito fissò prima Gohan poi la sua ragazza, per poi ripetere più volte il processo.  
"Non ditemi che-"  
Ma venne interrotto da un colpo di tosse.  
I tre si voltarono a guardare Conan, il quale abbassò la mano che aveva usato per coprirsi la bocca.  
"Bene, ora che ho attirato la vostra attenzione, credo di parlare anche a nome di Aoko nel fare la seguente domanda: che cosa sta succedendo?! Pochi minuti fa eravamo seduti a mangiare un gelato e poi ci siamo ritrovati prima in mezzo a una rapina, poi è arrivata una ragazza stile supergirl dal pessimo senso d'abbigliamento e infine un tizio che condivide i suoi gusti e che sembra essere in grado di volare. Non che questo sia possibile, è ovvio che c'è per forza una spiegazione scientifica, ma viene spontanea un'altra domanda… Kaito, tu come fai a essere a tuo agio con tutto questo?"  
Great Sayaman fissò il bambino, per poi guardare Kaito. "È tuo figlio?"  
A quella frase Kaito, Aoko e Conan sgranarono gli occhi. "Certo che no!" urlarono tutti assieme.  
"Allora è tuo fratello? Avete un'aura molto simile." Fece l'eroina.  
"Non ho nessun legame con questo moccioso." Rispose Kuroba. "Era solo con noi quando è successo… qualunque cosa sia successa. E questo dimostra il mio punto." Aggiunse, rivolgendosi a Conan. "Tu porti jella. Anzi, dovrebbero usare la tua immagine nei dizionari come suo significato."  
"Suvvia Kaito, non c'è bisogno di dire questo. Siamo solo in un altro punto della città."  
"Ehm… no, non proprio…" Rispose Gohan, portandosi una mano dietro la testa. "Siete un po' più lontani…"  
"Un'altra città?" Fece Conan.  
"Fai più come un altro mondo." Rispose Kaito, sospirando e guardando Gohan. "Dimmi almeno che al momento non c'è nessuno che pensa che so, di distruggere il pianeta o altro."  
"Tranquillo, quello è successo qualche settimana fa. Nulla di che, solo il dio della Distruzione che voleva una sfida e mio padre è stato il fortunato selezionato per l'occasione."  
Kaito aprì la bocca, ma la richiuse subito dopo. "No, non chiederò nessun ulteriore dettaglio sulla questione.  
"Un altro mondo? Come diamine ha fatto Kid a spedirci in un altro mondo? Non dovrebbe nemmeno essere possibile! In pratica ci stai dicendo che tutte le persone qui… sono alieni?!" esclamò incredula Aoko.  
"Tecnicamente no, questa è sempre la Terra." Rispose Gohan. "Solo, non la stessa da cui provenite voi."  
"E com'è che Kaito-san ti conosce… Great Sayaman, giusto?"  
Gohan annuì. "Sì, in questo momento mi chiamo così. Ma qualcosa mi dice che è meglio che ci spostiamo da un'altra parte a parlare… la polizia e i curiosi mi sembrano piuttosto interessati a tutto questo e non credo che voi vogliate tanta pubblicità."  
"Dove vuoi andare?" Chiese Great Saiyagirl. "Da Bulma?"  
"Pensavo di sì e-"  
Non concluse la frase che in mezzo a loro apparve dal nulla un uomo dai capelli neri tutti a punta con addosso un gi arancione, tenendosi due dita sulla fronte.  
"Scusate ragazzi, ma qui ci penso io. Ci vediamo da Dende!" Disse lui, per poi avvicinare con l'altra mano i tre viaggiatori dimensionali facendo sì che fossero a contatto tra di loro.  
Poi senza staccare la mano da Kaito sorrise ai due supereroi e scomparve con gli altri tre.

Kaito, Aoko e Conan si ritrovarono a cadere da una decina di centimetri dall'alto.  
"C-Cos'è successo?" Fece la ragazza, alzandosi e portandosi subito le braccia intorno a sé. "E perché fa così freddo?"  
"Scusate, temo sia colpa dell'altezza. Per chi arriva qui di colpo può esserci un piccolo sbalzo termico." Fece l'uomo, guardandoli imbarazzati. "E scusate per l'atterraggio. Non ho pensato al fatto che non eravate pronti."  
Kaito si guardò intorno. Si trovavano su un pavimento di piastrelle bianche, davanti a un piccolo palazzo con pochi alberi intorno. Ma la cosa che lo sorprese di più fu l'azzurro del cielo, che li circondava completamente.  
"Altezza?" chiese Conan, per poi premere un tasto sui suoi occhiali e sgranare gli occhi. "N-Non è possibile!"  
"Che cosa non è possibile piccoletto?"  
Conan non rispose, avvicinandosi subito al confine del pavimento, fermandosi poi di colpo.  
Kaito e Aoko lo raggiunsero, solo per restare a fissare increduli lo scenario sotto di loro.  
Il pavimento infatti si interrompeva di colpo, e sotto di loro si poteva vedere chiaramente la Terra, da una distanza tale che potevano essere tranquillamente ai confini dell'atmosfera.  
"Come siamo finiti qui?! E soprattutto, dove siamo?!" Urlò Aoko, voltandosi verso l'uomo. "E tu chi sei?!"  
"Il mio nome è Son Goku. E per rispondere all'altra domanda… beh, vi trovate al palazzo di dio."  
A questa frase tutti e tre lo guardarono come se avesse due teste.  
"Dove che siamo, scusa?"  
Ma prima che potessero dire altro Great Sayaman e Saiyagirl sbucarono fuori da sotto il palazzo, atterrando senza alcuna difficoltà al loro fianco.  
"Papà! Potevi anche fermarti un secondo di più!" esclamò Gohan, togliendosi il casco, imitato subito dalla ragazza. "E poi perché hai usato il teletrasporto con loro?"  
"Quello è tuo papà?" Chiese subito Kaito, guardando Goku. "Effettivamente, ora che lo guardo bene, c'è una certa somiglianza."  
"Scusa Gohan, sono stato io a chiedergli di portare qui il tuo amico e i suoi compagni." Fece una voce proveniente dall'interno del palazzo, anticipando il rumore di passi in avvicinamento.  
Lì, con tutta la calma possibile, un uomo robusto e dalla pelle completamente nera, vestito come il genio della lampada della storia di Aladino, entrò nel loro campo visivo, affiancato da uno che di umano aveva solo la forma: infatti la sua pelle era completamente verde, con due antenne che sporgevano dalla testa calva e due orecchie a punta. Indossava uno strano vestito, con scritto sopra il kanji che significava 'dio'.  
"Dende!" Lo salutarono assieme i due supereroi. "Tutto bene?"  
"Sì, grazie? E voi? Come sta la bambina, Videl?"  
La ragazza sorrise, accarezzandosi la pancia. "Direi che stiamo tutti bene. Ma sai spiegarci che cos'è successo?"  
"No, no, no!" La interruppe Conan, mettendosi in mezzo e usando un tono decisamente più maturo di prima. "Cos'è questa storia? Una candid camera? Un piano di Kid? L'organizzazione che mi ha trovato? Cosa diamine sta succedendo?!"  
Quello scoppio zittì tutti quanti, finché Kaito non si mise a ridere. "Oh, ragazzi, non credevo avrei mai visto il giorno in cui il piccolo detective avrebbe finalmente perso la testa!"  
"Non è il solo!" Gli urlò contro Aoko, prendendolo per la maglietta. "Come fai a essere così tranquillo?! E se dicono il vero, quella creatura non è nient'altri che dio!"  
"Tranquilla, è solo un titolo che ho ereditato." Spiegò Dende. "Il mio unico compito è quello di controllare la Terra e assicurarmi che vada tutto bene. Cosa di cui solitamente si occupano Gohan e gli altri."  
"Inoltre, è grazie a lui se potrete tornare a casa." Aggiunse Great Sayaman. "È lui a controllare le Sfere del Drago."  
"Davvero? Vuoi dire che è stato lui a crearle?"  
"No, è stato il mio predecessore. Io le ho solo riattivate dopo la sua scomparsa." Aggiunse ridacchiando Dende. "Ma veniamo a voi. Tu devi il famoso Kaito di cui Gohan ci ha parlato. Ti ringrazio per averlo aiutato a tornare qui."  
"Spero abbia parlato bene di me." Ridacchiò il ladro, guardando l'amico.  
"Certo. Mi ha detto cosa stai cercando di fare, e non posso dire che approvo a pieno il metodo, ma riconosco che probabilmente non hai altre vie."  
"Bene, ora direi che non ho di che preoccuparmi. Ho anche l'approvazione di dio… o di qualcosa di simile. Scusa, non ero pronto a un simile incontro…"  
"Ehm… Kaito, di cosa state parlando?" Domandò Aoko.  
"Oh, solo una piccola questione di cui avevo discusso con Gohan. Ora però direi di tornare al nocciolo della questione. Le sfere sono già pronte?"  
"Sfortunatamente no. Le abbiamo usate qualche mese fa e non abbiamo pensato di riunirle-"  
"Aspetta, qualche mese? Ma avevi detto che ci voleva un anno per ricaricarle."  
"Solitamente è così." Intervenne Goku. "Ma l'ultima volta non abbiamo esaurito i desideri, quindi ci vuole la metà del tempo."  
"Desideri? Cosa sono queste Sfere del Drago, una versione strana della lampada di Aladino?" Intervenne Conan, senza nascondere il suo scettiscismo.  
"Cavoli… come sei serio!" Esclamò Videl. "Rispetto a Goten e Trunks sembra quasi che tu sia un adulto."  
"Questo moccioso è un bambino molto strano. Probabilmente ha visto più morti lui di chiunque altro, e non fa una piega sulla questione. Dove va lui trovi un omicidio."  
Conan sbuffò, solo per ritrovarsi il volto di Dende a pochi centimetri dal suo, intento ad esaminarlo attentamente.  
Dopo pochi secondi si allontanò, sospirando. "Sai Videl, temo tu non abbia sbagliato poi troppo. Direi proprio che questo bambino non è affatto un bambino."  
A sentire ciò Conan spalancò gli occhi, mentre Kaito e Aoko guardarono confusi l'essere verde.  
"Come scusa? Io scherzavo, come può non essere un bambino? Posso capire qui, ma da noi non c'è nulla di strano come draghi magici o simili."  
"Eppure percepisco chiaramente che c'è qualcosa che non va in lui. È come se il suo corpo fosse invaso da una specie di veleno che altera le sue cellule."  
Il piccolo detective a quel punto cominciò a sudare vistosamente.  
"M-Ma che dici?" Balbettò, cercando di fare una voce da bambino. "S-Sono solo un giovane detective… mi piace leggere gialli, per questo me la cavo bene… Certo che sono un bambino, eheheh…"  
Ma uno sguardo agli altri gli fece capire di non essere stato affatto convincente.  
"Uff… Come hai fatto a capirlo?" Domandò, assumendo un tono di voce completamente adulto, nonostante fosse ancora la voce di un bambino, che fece letteralmente sobbalzare Kaito e Aoko. "Ho fatto di tutto per tenerlo nascosto e finora ha funzionato alla perfezione. E tu con una sola occhiata hai addirittura scoperto del veleno."  
"Sono anche un guaritore. Diciamo che qualcosa riesco a capirla al volo. E poi è stata la tua aura a tradirti. Anche se il corpo cambia, quella resta uguale, e la tua è incredibilmente simile, se non uguale, a quella di Kaito. Cosa che per un bambino dovrebbe essere impossibile."  
"Ma aspetta un attimo!" S'intromise Aoko. "Come sarebbe a dire che non sei un vero bambino? Sei un alieno? Un esperimento di qualche tipo?"  
Conan ridacchiò. "Diciamo che potrei essere indirettamente quest'ultimo. Sono anche stato fortunato a essere rimasto in vita. Il veleno che mi hanno fatto ingerire doveva uccidermi, ma l'unica cosa che ha eliminato sono stati più di dieci anni di vita… facendomi tornare letteralmente un bambino. A voler essere proprio precisi, ha rimpicciolito tutte le mie cellule."  
"Pandora…?" Mormorò Kaito, non venendo sentito da nessuno se non da Dende, che tuttavia non disse nulla.  
"Un veleno in grado di ringiovanire come effetto collaterale… Ci sono persone che pagherebbero per averlo." Rifletté Videl.  
"Sfortunatamente non avviene sempre. Finora oltre a me solo una persona è stata altrettanto fortunata, anche se il suo è stato un azzardo." Spiegò Conan.  
"Immagino non ci dirai il tuo vero nome, vero?" Domandò Kaito.  
"Esatto. Se quelli che mi hanno avvelenato dovessero scoprire che sono ancora vivo, le persone a me care sarebbero in grave pericolo. Ho scoperto che si tratta di un'organizzazione criminale ben radicata nella società, con infiltrati probabilmente anche nella polizia."  
Il ladro restò in silenzio, sotto osservazione di Gohan.  
"Che tu sappia… uno di questi tizi si chiama Cobra?" chiese infine Kuroba.  
"No. Tutti loro si fanno chiamare con il nome di un liquore. Perché questa domanda?"  
Aoko osservò l'amico, il quale fece un sospiro prima di rispondere. "Semplice curiosità."  
"Comunque, ho percepito l'intervento di una forza esterna poco prima della vostra apparizione." Spiegò Dende, decidendo di continuare con la situazione attuale. "Ho anche chiesto consulto a Piccolo, che si intende meglio di me di magia, e mi ha confermato che si tratta di essa."  
"Magia?" Ripeté Kaito, per poi sbattersi una mano in faccia. "Ovviamente, non poteva esserci altri che lei dietro a questa situazione…"  
"Cos'hai combinato stavolta?" domandò Aoko. "Chi hai fatto arrabbiare?"  
"Perché lo dai per scontato?"  
"Ti conosco da anni Kaito, so come sei. Cos'è, hai sbirciato sotto la gonna ad una strega?"  
"Ironicamente, è proprio per il motivo contrario che ce l'ha tanto con me." Ridacchiò il ladro. "Pare che sia una delle poche persone in grado di resistere al suo fascino, e se l'è legata al dito."  
"Quindi, fatemi recapitolare la situazione." Fece Conan. "Una strega avrebbe colpito te, e indirettamente anche me e Aoko, perché tu non ti sei infatuato di lei. Come diretta conseguenza ci siamo ritrovati in un altro mondo, dove tu stranamente sei a conoscenza di un ragazzo che ha contatti con l'alto, letteralmente parlando. Ho perso qualcosa?"  
"Beh, ci sarebbero le sette Sfere del Drago." Intervenne Goku. "Con quelle potrete tornare a casa senza troppi problemi. Dopotutto, cosa sarà mai un viaggio in confronto al ricreare l'intero pianeta?"  
A sentire ciò Aoko e Conan restarono in silenzio.  
"Già. E poi lo ha già fatto in passato per ben due volte con Gohan." Aggiunse Kaito. "E sono stato testimone della seconda volta."  
"E tu devi ancora spiegarci bene questa storia. Come diamine sei rimasto coinvolto in qualcosa del genere?" Chiese la sua amica.  
"È una lunga, lunga storia… e soprattutto noiosa, nulla di interessante." Rispose velocemente lui, per poi guardare Gohan. "Comunque, ora che si fa? Da quel che mi hai detto, le sfere sono disperse per tutta la Terra, ci vorranno mesi per trovarle."  
"Nah, ci vorrà poco. Sappiamo già dove sono tre, e le altre saranno facilmente ritrovabili grazie al radar e all'entusiasmo di due piccole pesti."  
"E come ci arriviamo? Allo stesso modo di prima?"  
Dopo aver detto ciò, Kaito si voltò a guardare Goku, il quale tuttavia scosse la testa.  
"Mi piacerebbe, ma purtroppo devo tornare dai Kaioshin. Mi hanno permesso di venire qui su richiesta di Dende, ma erano impegnati a ricordarmi di non sfidare nuovamente delle divinità della distruzione in un prossimo futuro."  
"Non sarebbe una scelta sbagliata." Ridacchiò Dende. "L'ultima volta c'è mancato davvero poco che la Terra si aggiungesse ai tanti mondi da lui distrutti."  
"Non preoccuparti papà, qui ci pensiamo noi." Continuò Gohan. "Salutami i Kaioshin."  
"Certo! E a voi ragazzi… buon ritorno a casa!" Esclamò Goku, per poi portarsi due dita sulla fronte e scomparire nel nulla.  
I tre viaggiatori dimensionali restarono in silenzio per qualche secondo.  
"Mi sono persa… dov'è che andava?" Domandò infine Aoko.  
"Diciamo dal capo del capo di Dende." Rispose Great Sayaman. "Di recente mio padre ci va spesso per allenarsi, dato che il loro pianeta è molto più resistente della Terra."  
"Aspetta un secondo…" Lo interruppe Kaito, per poi indicare Dende. "Lui è il dio della Terra, giusto? Ci stai dicendo che ci sono ben due esseri ancora più importanti di lui?!"  
"Esatto." Rispose Videl. "Non so bene i dettagli, non avendoli mai incontrati di persona, ma Gohan, suo padre e alcuni loro amici invece hanno avuto anche l'onore di venire allenati da loro."  
"E te non sei stata scelta perché eri una ragazza? Tipico pensiero maschilista!" Sbottò Aoko, giungendo subito alle sue conclusioni.  
"A dir la verità, a parte per me, il requisito principale era quello di finire… beh, all'altro mondo." Ridacchiò Gohan.  
Conan a quel punto lo guardò incredulo. "Aspetta, vuoi dire… Ma tuo padre è vivo! Era qui fino a pochi secondi fa!"  
"Mio padre in realtà è morto già due volte. È tornato in vita proprio grazie alle Sfere del Drago, la prima volta, e al sacrificio di uno dei Kaioshin la seconda."  
"Vuoi dire che… possono riportare in vita anche i morti?" Domandò allibita Aoko.  
"Sì, ma quelle della Terra sono in grado di riportare in vita una persona solo una volta. Inoltre, c'è un'altra condizione: se io dovessi morire, le sfere sparirebbero con me." Spiegò Dende.  
"Fantastico, questa giornata non può andare meglio…" Sbottò Conan, portandosi una mano sulla faccia.  
"Però, ora che tuo padre se n'è andato, come facciamo ad andarcene da qui? Sapete teletrasportarvi anche voi?" Domandò Aoko, cercando di cambiare discorso.  
"Purtroppo no. È una tecnica che solo mio padre è riuscito ad apprendere. E di solito ci muoviamo in volo."  
"Accidenti!" Esclamò di colpo Videl. "Non ci ho pensato! Non ho con me la capsula della mia macchina. E non me la sento di portarli in volo da sola fino alla casa di Bulma!"  
Gohan si portò la mano sotto il mento per qualche secondo, per poi chiuderla a pugno e sbatterla contro l'altra. "Ma certo! Conosco la soluzione!"  
"Spero non sia quella di buttarci di sotto." Ridacchiò Kaito. "Da qui il botto sarebbe piuttosto grosso."  
"Non ti preoccupare. Ho qualcuno in grado di darvi un passaggio. Nuvola Speedy!"  
Gohan urlò l'ultimo nome verso il cielo e dopo pochi secondi una piccola nuvola gialla sbucò da sotto il palazzo, fermandosi proprio di fronte a lui.  
"Una nuvola… da riporto?!" Esclamò Conan. "Ma come-"  
"È una vecchia amica di famiglia. Mio padre la usava prima di imparare a volare o quando non voleva andare troppo veloce. Poi è passata a me e infine a mio fratello Goten. È in grado di trasportare le persone ovunque si voglia, a condizione di restare sulla Terra ovviamente."  
"Ma… è una nuvola! Come fa a trasportare qualcuno?"  
Per tutta risposta Gohan saltò sulla nuvola, restando in piedi sopra essa. "Basta avere un cuore puro e non si cadrà."  
"Un cuore puro? Allora temo che Aoko non potrà salire e-"  
Kaito si interruppe per evitare un calcio dalla sua amica, la quale lo stava fissando arrabbiata. "Proprio tu parli?! Con tutte le volte che mi prendi in giro e cerchi di sbirciare sotto la mia gonna come minimo quella nuvola ti butta giù direttamente!"  
"Scherzavo, scherzavo." Rise il ladro, mentre Conan si avvicinava alla nuvola, per poi toccarla con una mano, rendendosi conto con suo immenso stupore che era solida.  
Prima che potesse dire qualcosa, Gohan lo prese di peso e lo fece salire sopra, lasciando che si sedesse sopra. "Pensi ancora che sia impossibile?" Gli chiese, sorridendogli.  
Il piccolo detective restò in silenzio, continuando a toccare la superficie della nuvola, incapace di dire nulla.  
"Credo tu lo abbia rotto." Lo prese in giro Kaito. "I detective sono fatti così, cercano sempre una spiegazione logica a tutto. Sarei curioso di vedere come reagirebbe Saguru… Magari diventerebbe davvero pazzo."  
Aoko gli riservò una seconda occhiataccia, per poi avvicinarsi anche lei alla nuvola gialla, la quale si abbassò da sola in modo che potesse salire.  
"C-Cosa succede se non mi accetta?"  
"A quest'altezza nulla. Semplicemente le passerai attraverso." Rispose Gohan, saltando giù. "Quindi non preoccuparti, non sarà peggio dell'atterraggio che avete sicuramente avuto a causa del teletrasporto di mio padre."  
Aoko annuì. Poi, dopo aver preso un profondo respiro, saltò sopra la nuvola.  
Con sua immensa sorpresa, e soddisfazione personale, anche lei come Conan restò in piedi sopra essa, per poi sedersi dietro il bambino.  
"Visto Kaito! Ce l'ho fatta!" Gli urlò subito contro, tirando fuori la lingua.  
"Ma tu guarda… ero pronto a scommettere il contrario."  
"Videl, vai tu con loro? Io vi raggiungo con Kaito, ma prima voglio passare da Balzar." Fece Gohan, ricevendo un assenso dalla sua ragazza.  
"Va bene. Allora ci vediamo tra poco."  
"E-Ehi, ma come si guida questa nuvola?" Domandò Aoko.  
"Basta dirle dove andare. In questo caso, alla sede della Capsule Corporation. E non andare troppo veloce, non sono abituati a volare." Aggiunse, rivolgendosi alla nuvola gialla.  
Sentendo ciò Conan sembrò riprendersi. "Troppo veloce? Aspetta, cosa vuoi dire-"  
"Andiamo!" Urlò Videl, per poi decollare e volare subito sotto il palazzo.  
Con un urlo da parte di Aoko e Conan, la Nuvola Speedy partì immediatamente al suo inseguimento, sparendo nel giro di un paio di secondi.  
Kaito a quel punto si rivolse a Gohan. "È sicura quella cosa, vero? Se dovesse succedere qualcosa ad Aoko, suo padre mi darebbe la caccia come non fa nemmeno per Kid. E temo che non sarebbe per arrestarmi!"  
L'eroe si mise a ridere. "Tranquillo. Non so bene come funziona, ma non fa mai cadere nessuno dei suoi passeggeri, anche se fa giri della morte o simili."  
"Lo spero vivamente… Ma adesso, chi è questo Balzar?"  
"È il guardiano dell'obelisco che si trova sotto questo palazzo. Solitamente è lui a decidere chi può salire quassù, ma negli ultimi decenni ha fondamentalmente perso tale ruolo." Rispose Dende.  
"Capito… quindi abbiamo decisamente saltato diverse code arrivando qui, eh?"  
"Direi proprio di sì. Dimmi, non è che hai con te il tuo deltaplano, vero?" chiese Gohan.  
"Mi prendi in giro?" Rispose subito il ladro, sorridendo. "Un mago non viaggia mai senza i suoi trucchi. Sfortunatamente, penso proprio che non riuscirebbe a reggere un volo da qui sopra. Non è progettato per simili altitudini."  
"Come temevo. Allora dovremo fare come l'ultima volta."  
Kaito sospirò. "Non ci sarebbe un'altra nuvola gialla? Non per offenderti, ma se vai come l'ultima volta, per me è troppo veloce."  
"Suvvia, è solo questione di abitudine. Allora ci vediamo dopo Dende, Mr. Popo!"  
"Buon viaggio!" Rispose Dende.  
Poi Gohan prese per un braccio Kaito e volò giù dal palazzo.  
I due proseguirono la discesa per meno di un minuto prima di intravedere una struttura circolare poggiato su quello che pareva un altissimo obelisco di pietra.  
Gohan atterrò all'interno della struttura, lasciando che Kaito recuperasse un po' di colore.  
"R-Ringrazia che mi aspettavo qualcosa del genere, o mi sarei messo ad urlare come Aoko…" Gli disse. "Non sono abituato a buttarmi giù da simili altezze."  
"Cos'è tutto questo rumore?" Fece una voce alle loro spalle.  
Da delle scale nascoste nel pavimento arrivò un gatto dal pelo bianco, in grado di camminare su due zampe e con un bastone tenuto dalla mano destra. "Oh, sei tu Gohan!"  
"Ciao Balzar! Come va?"  
"Tutto bene. Non mi aspettavo una tua visita, credevo che Dende avrebbe sistemato tutto."  
"Dobbiamo trovare le sfere, quindi ho pensato di passare a prendere qualche fagiolo per sicurezza."  
"Capisco. Allora aspetta un attimo e-"  
"Quel gatto sta parlando davvero?!" Urlò all'improvviso Kaito, indicando Balzar. "Non è possibile!"  
Gohan ridacchiò, mentre il gatto lo guardò male, agitando la coda. "Che maleducato. Certo che parlo! Solo perché sono un gatto non significa che non possa farlo."  
"M-Ma come…"  
"Forse avrei dovuto avvisarti che da noi ci sono diversi animali antropomorfi in grado di parlare, vero?" Fece divertito Great Sayaman.  
"Ce ne sono altri?!"  
"Beh, ci sono Oscar, Puar… Majin Buu credo ti spaventerà ma per motivi totalmente diversi… Poi va beh, ci sono tante altre creature simili. E hai già conosciuto Dende. Come lui c'è Piccolo, il mio maestro."  
Sentendo ciò Kaito lasciò cadere il braccio sul fianco. "Dove diamine sono finito?"  
"Credo che il tuo amico non sia pronto per quello che lo aspetta." Fece Balzar, porgendo un piccolo sacchettino a Gohan, che lo prese ringraziando.  
"E lui è quello che la sta prendendo meglio. Il bambino che è venuto con lui e la sua amica si è praticamente incantato per l'incredulità."  
"Sì, l'ho visto mentre scendevano prima. Non sono in tanti a essere come tuo padre, che non si lasciava sorprendere quasi da nulla."  
"Tuo padre è davvero così famoso, eh?" Intervenne Kaito. "Tutti quelli che ne parlano ne parlano solo bene."  
"Aspetta di incontrare Vegeta… Comunque sì, mio padre ha lasciato un certo segno. Capita quando salvi il mondo a soli 16 anni."  
"E a 13 è riuscito a scalare da solo l'obelisco e ad arrivare qui."  
A sentire ciò Kaito si sporse fuori dall'edificio, non riuscendo nemmeno a vedere la terra sotto di esso. "… Ditemi che almeno ha usato quella nuvola per arrivare fin qui…"  
"Oh, no, no. È salito a mani nude." Rispose Balzar. "È stata la seconda persona ad arrivare qui. La prima era il suo maestro di arti marziali. Dopo di lui, il numero è aumentato esponenzialmente. Quando Bulma ha raggiunto il palazzo di Dende in macchina, ho capito che l'obelisco aveva esaurito il suo scopo."  
"In… macchina?"  
"Immagino debba dirti che qui le macchine volano, vero?" fece Gohan, facendo girare di scatto Kaito verso di lui. "Anche quelle?! Magari adesso mi vieni a dire che avete inventato pure la macchina del tempo!"  
Il silenzio imbarazzato che ne seguì fece sospirare il ladro. "In che guaio mi ha cacciato Akako?"  
"Se ti può consolare, in questa linea temporale non esiste. Dopo aver visto gli effetti provocati dall'altra, Bulma ha deciso di non costruirla."  
"Questa Bulma è tipo Einstein? No, perché pare aver fatto di tutto."  
"Beh, suo padre ha inventato le Capsule, quindi direi che è di famiglia. E pensa che è stato proprio suo figlio del futuro a tornare qui usando la macchina del tempo."  
"Perché ho la vaga impressione che non era venuto qui per un saluto?"  
"Perché cominci a capire come funzionano le cose qui?"  
"Temevo questa risposta. Va beh, ormai siamo in ballo, continuiamo a danzare. Ma se una volta tornato a casa avrò bisogno di un psichiatra, sappi che ti chiederò in anticipo i soldi per le cure!"


	3. Si parte alla ricerca delle Sette Sfere

**Capitolo 3: Si parte alla ricerca delle Sette Sfere del Drago!**  
Bulma stava leggendo un libro su una sdraio in giardino quando vide una famigliare nuvola gialla avvicinarsi.  
"Sono in anticipo." Disse, guardando l'orologio al polso. "E perché Gohan sta usando la Nuvola Speedy?"  
Con sua sorpresa, non appena la nuvola fu più vicina, vide che sopra essa c'erano una ragazza e un bambino che non aveva mai visto prima, affiancati in volo da Videl, che cominciò a salutarla con la mano.  
"Ciao Bulma!" Fece, atterrando davanti a lei, mentre la nuvola gialla si fermava al suo fianco, avvicinandosi al suolo.  
Aoko e Conan, entrambi decisamente scossi, saltarono giù immediatamente.  
"M-Mai più… credo avrò parecchie difficoltà anche solo a salire di nuovo su un aereo…" Mormorò la ragazza.  
"Io come acrobazie sono abituato a parecchie cose… mi sono anche buttato giù dalla Torre di Tokyo… però quest'esperienza credo resterà assolutamente unica…"  
"Loro chi sono? Non mi pare di averli mai visti prima." Fece la donna dai capelli verde acqua, attirando su di sé il loro sguardo.  
"Beh, pare sia successo un piccolo incidente. Ti ricordi quando Gohan è finito in quell'altro mondo?"  
Bulma spalancò gli occhi, per poi tornare a guardare i due viaggiatori. "Mi stai dicendo che loro vengono da lì? Incredibile! Non pensavo avrei mai incontrato viaggiatori interdimensionali! Sai, ho un po' invidiato Gohan. Da quel che ci ha raccontato, il mondo dov'è finito è decisamente più tranquillo del nostro. E poi sono sopravvissuta a Namek e tutto il resto, direi che non c'era molto da temere."  
"Ehm, piacere… io sono Aoko Nakamori."  
"Il mio nome invece è Conan Edogawa."  
"Sono amici di Kaito. Sai, il ragazzo che ha aiutato Gohan a tornare a casa."  
"Capisco… ma come mai sono qui? Non ditemi che qualcuno ha usato le Sfere del Drago."  
"Da quel che ci ha detto Kaito, è colpa di una strega che ce l'ha con lui, e noi due siamo stati coinvolti a nostra volta." Sbottò Aoko. "Ma credo che se riusciremo a tornare a casa, mi metterò a cercare questa strega e gli dirò quattro paroline."  
"Conta su di me per ritracciarla." Aggiunse Conan. "Siamo qui da poco più di un'ora e mi sto vedendo costretto a mettere in discussione quasi tutto quello in cui credo."  
Bulma sbatté le palpebre. "Parli in maniera piuttosto adulta per essere un bambino, sai?"  
"Lunga storia." Rispose lui, sospirando. "E in questo momento non sono in vena di raccontarla. Sto ancora realizzando il fatto che abbiamo volato su una nuvola."  
"Gohan dovrebbe raggiungerci tra poco con Kaito." Fece Videl. "Intanto, ci servirebbe il radar per le sfere."  
Sentendo ciò Bulma fece una risatina nervosa. "Questo potrebbe essere un problema…"  
"Perché?"  
"Chiedilo a Trunks e Goten. Hanno deciso di mettersi a giocare in laboratorio mentre ero a fare la manutenzione alla sala della gravità. Sono corsa indietro non appena ho sentito l'esplosione, ma non si è salvato nulla. Hanno letteralmente disintegrato l'intero laboratorio, radar compreso. Visto che non c'era fretta, ho preferito dare priorità a ricostruire il resto."  
"Aspetta… e chi era nel laboratorio quando c'è stata l'esplosione? Stanno bene?" Chiese preoccupata Aoko.  
"Oh, sì, sì, stanno bene, anche se ho messo Trunks in punizione per un mese. Nessun allenamento con suo padre, Goten o Gohan."  
"E non si è fatto nulla?" Domandò Conan.  
Bulma si fermò a pensare per un paio di secondi. "No, direi che ne è uscito indenne. Giusto un po' bruciacchiato, ma nulla di diverso da quando si allena con Vegeta."  
Videl ridacchiò. "Beh, dopo quello che abbiamo passato con Majin Bu e gli altri, non ne sono affatto sorpresa. Mi chiedo se anche lei sarà così vivace." Aggiunse, accarezzandosi la pancia.  
"Per esperienza personale, ti posso assicurare che ti procurerà non pochi mal di testa." Rispose con un sorriso Bulma. "Anche se sei più fortunata di me. Almeno la famiglia di Gohan è sempre stata tranquilla. Se non fosse stato per la visita che ci ha fatto Trunks durante la storia con Cell, avrei temuto che potesse venire su proprio come suo padre."  
"Da come ne parlate, sembra quasi un mostro." Osservò Aoko. "Senza offesa, eh."  
"Nessuna offesa. La prima volta che l'ho visto non avevamo altri termini per lui. Ha fatto uccidere senza pietà diversi nostri amici e minacciato di distruggere la Terra. Poi con il tempo si è un po' ammorbidito… ma non ditegli che ve l'ho detto. È ancora suscettibile su questo argomento."  
Aoko e Conan restarono in silenzio a fissarla.  
"H-Ha… Ha ucciso dei vostri amici… e tu lo hai sposato?!" Ripeté incredula Nakamori.  
"Ve l'ho detto, è cambiato parecchio. Ha salvato la Terra più volte, anche se continua a dire che lo ha fatto per tornaconto personale. Pensate che una volta si è pure offerto di portare Trunks al parco giochi."  
"Comincio seriamente a rivalutare le doti di padre di Goro." Mormorò Conan. "Almeno lui da' priorità a Ran, e a suo modo cerca di essere protettivo verso di me, anche se continua a denigrarmi quanto interferisco in uno dei suoi casi."  
"Oh, giusto. Goro il dormiente!" Esclamò Aoko. "Ho sentito mio padre dire che abiti da lui. È per colpa sua se Kaito ti prende in giro dicendo che ovunque vai muore qualcuno, no? Per la polizia, quel detective è quasi una minaccia."  
"Sì, l'ispettore Megure ce lo dice spesso… ogni volta che ci trova sulla scena di un omicidio ad essere precisi."  
"Però, pare che anche da voi le cose non siano così tranquille. Quante volte è successo?"  
Conan ci rifletté su un momento. "Non ne ho tenuto il conto, oltre il centinaio di sicuro, saltando le volte che sono saltati in aria palazzi, aerei, navi… Diciamo che la fortuna non è proprio nostra alleata."  
"Però… mio padre non aveva detto anche questo…" Ridacchiò nervosa Aoko, deglutendo.  
"Ti prenderò Kid!" Urlò una voce, facendo letteralmente sobbalzare i due, mentre un bambino dai capelli viola, vestito di bianco con tanto di mantello, cilindro e monocolo, corse di fronte a loro, inseguito da una versione in miniatura di Great Sayaman.  
"È inutile! Ti catturerò e consegnerò alla polizia!"  
I due bambini non degnarono di uno sguardo i due viaggiatori, e sparirono dietro un muro.  
"… Sono io, o ho appena visto due bambini vestiti da Kaito Kid e da Gohan?" Fece Aoko, girandosi lentamente verso Videl, che a sua volta guardò Bulma.  
"Beh, che c'è? Gohan ha descritto così bene il suo incontro con quel mago che i bambini mi hanno chiesto di creargli un costume a sua immagine. Ogni tanto lo tirano fuori e giocano, invertendo i ruoli ogni volta."  
"Gohan ha incontrato Kid?!" Esclamò Aoko. "Q-Quando?! E come?!"  
Bulma, che era alle spalle dei due ragazzi, la indicò sorpresa, guardando Videl, che scosse la testa.  
"Gohan ci ha raccontato di averlo visto poco prima di Kaito. Ha avuto anche un piccolo scontro con lui, ma poi l'ha lasciato perdere, dato che aveva altre priorità." Spiegò velocemente Great Saiyagirl.  
"Ma com'è possibile che nessuno di noi ne sia venuto a conoscenza?" Domandò Conan, portandosi una mano sotto il mento.  
"Questo è perché io e Kid abbiamo desiderato che tutti meno noi due e Kaito dimenticassero la mia esistenza." Rispose Gohan, atterrando in quel momento e lasciando andare Kaito, che si era aggrappato attorno al suo collo per non cadere giù. "Avevo fatto mostra delle mie capacità, e probabilmente nessuno avrebbe ignorato facilmente la questione."  
"Ma perché hai lasciato il ricordo a Kid e Kaito?" Chiese Aoko.  
"Semplicemente perché eravamo entrambi lì quando ha trovato l'ultima sfera." Rispose Kaito. "Anzi, a essere precisi, Kid mirava a rubarla, ignorando ovviamente cosa fosse in realtà. Tuo padre aveva anche istituito i soliti posti di blocco e tutto quanto, anche se la sua difesa principale era proprio il qui presente Gohan."  
"A dire il vero, oggi non è stata la prima volta che ci siamo incontrati." Continuò Gohan. "Ci siamo incrociati quando siete andati a trovare tuo padre, e abbiamo parlato per un po'."  
"E ho temuto per la salute dei miei risparmi. Quello stand, dopo la tua fermata, è riuscito a permettersi di acquistare un locale vero e proprio." Ridacchiò Kaito.  
"Ma adesso che cosa facciamo?" Domandò Nakamori. "Da quel che ho capito, l'unico oggetto in grado di trovare queste sfere è andato distrutto e-"  
"Tranquilla, l'ho costruito che ero una ragazzina, non mi ci vorrà più di un giorno per ricostruirlo. Certo, sarebbe perfetto avere una mappa virtuale o qualcosa del genere su cui poter caricare il programma, ma non ho nulla del genere sotto mano."  
Sentendo ciò Kaito si voltò verso Conan.  
"Che c'è?" Chiese subito lui, deglutendo nel vedere un sorriso sul volto del prestigiatore.  
"Credo che effettivamente possiamo avere qualcosa del genere."  
"Davvero? Gohan ci ha detto che tecnologicamente siete indietro rispetto a noi."  
"I comuni mortali sì, ma qui abbiamo un piccolo detective con i gadget di 007. Tra cui un paio di occhiali con all'interno un mini computer e un localizzatore. Sbaglio?"  
Conan spalancò gli occhi. "E tu come-?"  
Ma non finì la frase che Bulma gli strappò letteralmente di dosso gli occhiali, guardandoli per qualche secondo e poi cominciare a premere i tasti laterali, mostrando le sue varie funzioni.  
"Incredibile! Sono anche più avanzati di quelli usati da Freezer e i suoi scagnozzi. Certo, non possono rilevare la forza delle persone, ma le altre funzioni sono allo stesso livello e ne ha di esclusive… Che cosa te ne fai di un trasmettitore gps?"  
"Hai capito tutto quello solo dandogli un'occhiata?" Esclamò incredulo Conan.  
"Ragazzino, modestia a parte, sono la più grande scienziata e inventrice del pianeta. Sono riuscita a costruire una macchina del tempo e a riparare una navicella aliena, oltre a costruire una stanza in grado di aumentare la gravità terrestre di oltre cento volte. Pensi davvero che non potevo capire le funzioni di questi occhiali?" Poi la donna gli riservò un'altra occhiata. "Dimmi, non sei in parte sayan, vero?"  
"Sayache?" Ripeté il bambino, alzando un sopracciglio.  
"Oh, solo una razza aliena, ormai quasi estinta, che viaggiava per pianeti con gli occhiali che dicevo prima."  
"Per portare tecnologia e pace?" Azzardò Aoko.  
Sul gruppo scese un imbarazzante silenzio.  
"Immagino dovrei dirvi che Vegeta è un sayan, vero?" Aggiunse infine Bulma, ridacchiando.  
"L'amico di tuo padre?" Domandò Kaito a Gohan.  
"Beh, amici è una parola un po' gros-"  
L'eroe non riuscì a concludere la frase che una fortissima esplosione si verificò ad appena una cinquantina di metri di distanza, facendo letteralmente tremare la terra sotto di loro e facendo perdere l'equilibrio ai tre viaggiatori dimensionali.  
"Non di nuovo…" Fece Bulma, sospirando, mentre una nuvola di fumo si alzava da dietro l'edificio.  
"C-Cos'è stato?" Domandò Kaito, rialzandosi. "Vi stanno bombardando?"  
"No, è solo quell'idiota di Vegeta." Rispose la donna dai capelli verde acqua.  
A conferma delle sue parole, un uomo si avvicinò in quel momento. Aveva i capelli tutti all'insù e indossava una tuta blu bruciacchiata in diversi punti.  
"Bulma! La tua stanza della gravità è esplosa di nuovo!" Disse, ignorando i nuovi ospiti e andando direttamente dalla scienziata, che si portò una mano sulla faccia.  
"Come te lo devo dire che non devi esagerare? È già difficile creare componenti in grado di resistere a una gravità 200 volte superiore a quella terrestre, se ci aggiungi i tuoi attacchi energetici è ovvio che la stabilità viene compromessa!"  
"Allora vedi di risolvere il problema! Avevo appena iniziato a riscaldarmi!"  
"Aspetta… tu eri lì dentro?" Chiese Aoko, indicando la colonna di fumo. "E non ti sei fatto niente?!"  
Solo allora Vegeta si voltò a guardarli, per poi spostare lo sguardo verso Gohan. "Chi sono questi mocciosi?"  
"È una lunga storia… diciamo solo che sono qui in una visita temporanea."  
"Umpf. Un'altra perdita di tempo. Te l'ho già detto, dovresti deciderti a riprendere ad allenarti seriamente invece di perdere tempo in cose inutili. Da colui che ha sconfitto Cell speravo qualcosa in più."  
"Mi basta essere forte come sono adesso." Replicò Gohan. "E poi ora ho altri pensieri più importanti di cui occuparmi."  
"Bah, come vuoi. Spero almeno che la tua marmocchia verrà su con un po' più di spina dorsale e- Non mi piace venire interrotto, moccioso."  
Dicendo ciò alzò la mano, lasciando fuori solo l'indice, che andò a fermare un pallone da calcio, il quale scoppiò per la forza d'urto.  
Tutti si voltarono a guardare un incredulo Conan, il quale aveva ancora il piede alzato, con la scarpa che brillava.  
"C-Com'è possibile?" Fece incredulo. "Quel colpo può abbattere porte come se niente fosse… e tu lo hai fermato con un dito…"  
"La prossima volta che tenti di cogliere qualcuno di sorpresa, vedi di fare meno rumore. Ora, dammi un motivo valido per cui non dovrei vaporizzarti all'istante."  
Conan deglutì, facendo un passo indietro. "H-Ho sentito che cos'hai fatto in passato… e non potevo credere che eri uscito incolume da quell'esplosione…"  
Vegeta lo fissò per qualche secondo, per poi ghignare. "Beh, almeno hai avuto il coraggio di fare qualcosa in prima persona, nonostante la tua età. Non male per un umano. Ma non credere che ti risparmierò una seconda volta."  
Dicendo ciò si girò, andando verso l'ingresso della casa. "Sono in cucina. Fammi sapere quando hai finito di riparare la stanza."  
"Mi metterò al lavoro domani. Per oggi sono già impegnata." Gli urlò dietro Bulma, per poi guardare Conan. "Considerati fortunato che era di buon umore. Avrebbe potuto rimandarti indietro quel pallone, se solo avesse voluto."  
"R-Ricevuto… credo farò molta attenzione a chiunque, qui."  
"Saggia decisione. Però sono sorpreso. Da dove hai tirato fuori quel pallone?" Fece Videl. "Non mi pare che tu lo avessi dietro."  
"Ho usato la mia cintura. Contiene un dispositivo in grado di gonfiare all'istante un pallone delle dimensioni che voglio. L'unico inconveniente è che dopo dura pochi secondi."  
"E come hai fatto a tirarlo così forte?" Intervenne Aoko. "Mi si sono spostati anche i capelli, e sono sicura che a quella distanza non poteva essere possibile."  
"Sono state quelle scarpe." Rispose Bulma, avvicinandosi ancora a Conan e abbassandosi per esaminarle. "Incredibile… Non vorrei dire una stupidata, ma credo tu sia arrivato ai livelli di Goku quando l'ho conosciuto. Di certo una persona normale non sarebbe rimasta conscia dopo aver preso un simile colpo."  
"Ehi mamma, tutto bene?" Fece il bambino dai capelli viola, tornando indietro in quel momento assieme all'amico, questa volta entrambi senza costume. "Abbiamo visto papà entrare in cucina."  
"Sì Trunks, tranquillo. Solo una piccola incomprensione tra Vegeta e uno dei nostri ospiti."  
"Fratellone, sei qui!" Gridò l'altro bambino, agitando una mano verso Gohan. "È già ora di tornare a casa?"  
"No, tranquillo Goten, è ancora presto. Però volevo chiedervi se vi andava di venire con noi a caccia delle sfere. Dobbiamo esprimere un desiderio con una certa urgenza."  
"Oh, allora è lui il tuo famoso fratellino?" Intervenne Kaito. "In effetti, è la fotocopia in miniatura di vostro padre. Diamine, la somiglianza è quasi inquietante."  
"Loro chi sono?" Domandò Trunks, guardando uno ad uno i tre viaggiatori.  
"Direi che è il caso di presentarci anche a loro." Ridacchiò Aoko. "Il mio nome è Aoko Nakamori. Lui è Conan Edogawa, mentre l'idiota che vedete vicino a Gohan è Kaito Kuroba."  
"Ehi!" Protestò il diretto interessato, salvo ritrovarsi immediatamente sia Trunks che Goten ai suoi piedi, a fissarlo con gli occhi che brillavano per l'entusiasmo.  
"Sei quel Kaito Kuroba?!" Esclamarono assieme. "Gohan ci ha detto tutto di te! Ha detto che sai anche usare la magia!"  
Kaito sentendo ciò fulminò immediatamente l'amico, che girò la testa imbarazzato. "Gli hai detto tutto? Quantifica esattamente cosa intendono con tutto!"  
"Beh… diciamo che potrebbe essermi scivolato qualche dettaglio… che i bambini non ripeteranno, vero?"  
"Ma-"  
"O potrei vedermi costretto a dire alla mamma chi ha davvero fatto i compiti l'altro giorno." Aggiunse sorridendo a Goten, il quale saltò sull'attenti.  
"Non diremo niente, tranquillo!" Esclamò in preda al panico, mentre Trunks sorrideva divertito.  
"E non credere che non sappia chi ha scambiato le viti di Bulma prima che cominciasse quell'esperimento andato male settimana scorsa." Sussurrò a bassa voce Gohan all'altro bambino, il quale fece sparire immediatamente il sorriso.  
"Messaggio ricevuto Gohan!" Disse subito. "Terremo l'acqua in bocca!"  
"Che razza di segreto hai, Kaito?" Fece Aoko, guardandolo sorpresa.  
"Un mago non rivela mai i suoi trucchi." Rispose lui, facendole l'occhiolino. "E anche i suoi amici dovrebbero fare lo stesso."  
"Scusa." Ridacchiò Gohan. "A mia difesa, dubitavo fortemente di poterti rivedere, figurati con qualcun altro."  
"Bene, ora possiamo tornare alle cose importanti?" Intervenne Conan, guardando Bulma. "Davvero pensi di poter inserire il programma del tuo radar nei miei occhiali?"  
La donna annuì. "Certo! Dovrò aggiungere la mappa del nostro pianeta e adattare il software, ma mi ci vorranno al massimo un paio d'ore. Nel frattempo, potete andare a prendere già le prime tre, no?"  
"Due." Rispose Goten, portandosi una mano in tasca e tirando fuori la Sfera del Drago con quattro stelle. "L'ho dimenticata in tasca prima di uscire di casa."  
Aoko e Conan si avvicinarono subito, esaminandola.  
"Quindi questa è una Sfera del Drago?" Fece Conan, guardandola. "Pensavo fossero più grandi."  
"Non hai visto quelle di Namek. Quelle sì che sono difficili da tenere in mano. Però sono più facili da trovare." Rispose Gohan. "Certo, non che a noi sia andata proprio bene quella volta…"  
"Ne esistono altre?" Chiese Kaito.  
"Sì, ma si trovano su un altro pianeta. Direi che facciamo prima a trovare le nostre. Oltre al fatto che dopo che il loro primo pianeta è stato distrutto durante la ricerca delle sfere, i namecciani preferiscono usarle con parsimonia."  
"Beh, allora siamo a meno una." Fece Videl. "E la prossima si trova a casa di mio padre. L'abbiamo lasciata in cura a Bu."  
"La terza invece è a casa del Genio." Aggiunse Gohan. "Crillin l'ha trovata per caso e l'ha tenuta proprio per casi come questo. Non è la prima volta che ci troviamo a dover riunire le sfere all'improvviso. Per le altre dovremmo aspettare l'aggiornamento degli occhiali di Conan."  
"Tranquilli, al vostro ritorno saranno pronti." Confermò Bulma, portandosi una mano in tasca. "Ma da quel che ho visto, direi che i nostri visitatori preferiscono non ripetere l'esperienza di volare sulla nuvola Speedy."  
Prima che potessero dire qualcosa, la scienziata lanciò ad Aoko qualcosa, che lei prese al volo.  
"Questa… cos'è?" Chiese, guardando la piccola capsula tra le mani.  
"Il vostro mezzo di trasporto. È ancora un prototipo, ma dovrebbe permettervi di viaggiare tranquillamente per tutto il pianeta in poche ore. Videl, non ti dispiace guidare tu, vero? Dalla loro reazione, direi che non hanno nemmeno mai visto prima una capsula, non oso immaginare come si comporterebbero al volante."  
La ragazza annuì, per poi prendere dalle mani di Aoko la capsula, premere il tasto sopra e lanciarla a terra.  
Sotto gli occhi increduli di Aoko e Conan, e quelli appena meno sorpresi di Kaito, si generò una nuvola di fumo, che quando scomparve lasciò in mostra quello che sembrava un piccolo furgoncino volante, sospeso a una decina di centimetri dal suolo.  
"C-Come… Era lì dentro?!" Esclamò Aoko, guardando Bulma.  
"Le capsule sono un'invenzione di mio padre. Sono usate su qualsiasi cosa. Macchine, case, frigoriferi, oggetti vari… sono decisamente versatili."  
"Ora capisco perché non avevi paura di spendere soldi per il pranzo…" Fece Kaito guardando Gohan. "Se era lei a pagarti, solo con quello che guadagnerà di diritti avrai intaccato una minima parte del suo patrimonio."  
"Beh, direi di andare." Disse Videl, guardando l'orologio. "Dovremmo arrivare giusto dopo la fine della conferenza di mio padre, quindi possiamo evitare i giornalisti."  
A quella frase tutti e tre si voltarono a guardarla. "Tuo padre è così famoso?"  
"Beh, è considerato da tutti colui che ha sconfitto Cell ed è l'attuale campione del mondo di arti marziali… Grazie alla collaborazione di diversi amici."  
"Perché ho la vaghissima impressione di sapere di chi stai parlando?" Fece Kaito, guardando Gohan.  
"Aspettate, ma Vegeta non ha detto che eri stato tu a sconfiggere questo Cell? E che fine ha fatto questo tipo?"  
"Beh, diciamo che all'epoca avevo altri pensieri per pensare di prendermi il merito. E per quanto riguarda Cell… beh, da quel che mio padre ha detto al momento si trova all'inferno."  
"Vuoi dire che lo hai ucciso?" Esclamò il bambino, spalancando gli occhi.  
"Lui di certo non era uno stinco di santo." Intervenne Bulma. "Ha ucciso migliaia, se non milioni, di persone, per poi minacciare l'intero pianeta. Se non fosse stato per Gohan, adesso non ci sarebbe più nessuno. E poi non prendetela male, ma non era altro che uno sofisticatissimo androide biologico."  
"Un… androide biologico?"  
"Per farla breve, è stato costruito usando il DNA dei guerrieri più forti. Era un mix molto pericoloso." Spiegò Gohan. "Ma è una vecchia storia, ormai non ha più importanza."  
"Esattamente, Gohan, di solito che tipi affronti?" Chiese Kaito. "No, perché hai appena parlato di un essere che teoricamente non potrebbe nemmeno esistere come se niente fosse…"  
"E non hanno ancora visto Bu." Commentò Videl. "Con lui potrebbero avere qualche reazione scomposta in più."  
"Credimi, di questo passo finirà che mi vedrò passare davanti Gin e Vodka e gli stringerò la mano per essere due semplici killer." Fece Conan, sospirando. "E io che pensavo che tornare ad essere bambino fosse già assurdo oltre ogni modo possibile e immaginabile…"  
"Tornare bambino? Vuol dire che sei ringiovanito?" Intervenne Bulma. "Questo spiegherebbe un po' di cose sul tuo carattere."  
"Già… senza contare che sono stato praticamente adottato dalla mia fidanzata, che ignora totalmente la verità. E non gli posso dire nulla perché la metterei in pericolo."  
"Beh, perché non chiedi al drago di farti tornare grande?" Domandò Trunks. "Di certo non dovrebbe avere nessun problema a farlo. Insomma, può riportare in vita i morti, cosa sarà mai una crescita istantanea?"  
Conan si voltò di colpo a fissarlo. "E dopo come faremmo a tornare a casa? Non posso sprecare il desiderio così!"  
"Il drago dovrebbe avere ancora due desideri a disposizione." Intervenne Bulma. "L'ultima volta ne abbiamo chiesto uno solo prima di rimandarlo indietro, di conseguenza ci ha messo meno di un anno a rigenerarsi e ha ancora due desideri da esaudire. Potresti chiedere di tornare grande e poi di rispedirvi a casa senza alcun problema."  
"Per me non ci sono problemi." Disse Kaito. "L'unica cosa che voglio è tornare a casa, quindi puoi anche chiedere quello che vuoi."  
"Lo stesso vale per me. E poi posso solo immaginare come ti senti. Io non ce la farei a reggere una situazione del genere."  
Conan guardò tutti quanti, per poi annuire. "Grazie mille! Anche se mi limiterò a chiedere solo la formula dell'antidoto. C'è anche un'altra persona nella mia stessa situazione, non mi pare giusto che sia il solo a tornare come prima."  
"Ma a chi affiderai la produzione dell'antidoto?" Domandò Videl. "Da quello che hai detto, non vuoi coinvolgere nessuno oltre a te."  
"Sfortunatamente, ci sono già delle persone a conoscenza del mio segreto. E l'altra persona nella mia situazione è proprio la creatrice del veleno che mi ha ridotto così. O meglio, colei che ci lavorava sopra. Sfortunatamente, nemmeno lei è a conoscenza dei componenti completi, quindi finora è riuscita a creare solo antidoti temporanei."  
"Non riesco a capire che cosa ci sia di male nell'essere bambini." Disse Goten. "Io mi trovo benissimo ad esserlo."  
"Aspetta di crescere e poi vedrai che non sarai della stessa idea." Replicò sorridendo Conan. "Ma direi che è meglio pensare a riunire queste sfere prima di decidere che cosa chiedere."  
"Ottima idea. Forza, saltate su. Saremo a destinazione in poco tempo."  
"Noi vi aspettiamo lì! Mr. Satan di solito ci regala sempre qualche dolce sfuggito a Bu!" Esclamò Trunks, per poi venire avvolto assieme a Goten da un'aura gialla. "A dopo!"  
Senza che nessuno potesse dire qualcosa, i due bambini volarono via a tutta velocità, sparendo nel cielo nel giro di un paio di secondi.  
"E-E io che pensavo che quella nuvola fosse veloce…" Mormorò incredula Aoko.  
"Ora capisco perché dicevi di essere andato anche piano." Aggiunse Kaito guardando Gohan, che sospirò.  
"Devo ancora fargli capire che devono trattenersi di più…"  
"Vuoi dire che quella non era nemmeno la loro velocità massima?!" Urlarono in sincrono i tre viaggiatori, sgranando gli occhi, mentre Bulma e Videl ridevano per la scena.


End file.
